Seducida por mi jefe
by AlexCullenGrey
Summary: Isabella sólo era la asistente del empresario Edward Cullen, nunca pensó que él la encontraría atractiva. Mucho menos, cuando ella sabía el tipo de mujeres que le gustaban. La tensión sexual entre ellos desatará algo profundo y poco común para ambos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer, la historia es una locura de mi cabeza. ¡Di no al plagio!_

**Capítulo beteado por María (FFR)**

**Seducida Por mi Jefe**

**Prólogo**

* * *

**Prólogo**

– ¡Isabella, Isabella!

Ella se despertó de su mundo de sueños al escuchar el llamado de Edward. Él estaba tocando la puerta de su habitación, había vuelto. Bella se levantó de su cama. Abrió la puerta y se abalanzó a los brazos de Edward.

– ¡Edward! – su nombre se le escapó de entre los labios. Las esmeraldas de él estaban abiertas de par en par, soltó sus manos. – Lo siento – murmuró Bella – Es que… tengo miedo de estar con un hombre en otra ciudad y que solo acabo de conocer.

– Lo siento – susurró Edward.

– ¡Disculpa! – Bella estaba confundida ante la necesidad de Edward por disculparse.

– No debí haberte dejado sola.

Bella miró su reloj, se había quedado dormida por más de una hora. Se cerró su camisón para asegurarse de que su jefe no viera que sólo llevaba su pijama y que no traía bragas y sujetador.

– ¿Aún estas cansada? – Edward acarició la mejilla de Bella. Había sido una observación, no una pregunta.

Ella se sonrojó por las palabras de su jefe, sus dedos eran magnéticos y deseaba en el fondo que la siguiera acariciando. Su caricia le había causado que se estremeciera. Ambos se miraron fijamente, por un momento Bella bajó su mirada a los labios de Edward e inmediatamente volvió a subirla. Los ojos de Edward eran hipnotizantes, profundos y seductores. A Bella le fascinaba el misterio de esa mirada.

* * *

**Aquí está una locura más de mi cabeza, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Merezco un Review :D**

**Agradecimientos:**

**A mi Beta (Maria) que me animo a subir esta historia.**

**A Emmaly Swallen que me hizo la portada para este Fic. Linda como ya te lo he dicho tienes una imaginación y creatividad que valen mil.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es sólo una idea loca de mi cabecita. ¡Dí no al Plagio!_

**Capitulo beteado por María (FFR)**

**Capítulo 1**

**_Días en el trabajo_**

* * *

**Capitulo 1. ****_Días en el trabajo_**

Isabella entró en su oficina para escapar del frío invierno de Manhattan. Odiaba el frío. Quería tomarse diez minutos para tomar su latte y comerse un muffin de zarzamoras, era justo pues siempre llegaba temprano. Colocó su abrigo y sus guantes en el perchero, al ver su delicioso desayuno escuchó la voz demandante de su jefe.

— ¿Cómo diablos supo que ya estoy aquí?

Silenciosamente entró a la oficina de su jefe.

– Buenos días, señor Cullen – ella le entregó una raza de café recién preparado. Trato de ignorar lo sexy que lucía con esa camisa que se ajustaba a su torso, se concentró en no derramar el café. Claramente, había llegado hace tiempo pues su abrigo estaba en el perchero.

– ¡La esperaba más temprano! – resopló, ignorando su saludo.

Lo bueno es que había preparado la sala de juntas antes de ir a comprar su latte y muffin. Ella desvío su mirada de aquellos ojos verdes, no los resistía. Ese hombre arrogante, hermoso y sexy, era claramente el mejor espécimen masculino pero era su jefe. Él siempre estaba de mal humor antes de una junta, Bella lo sabía bien.

Edward tomo la taza de café y bebió casi la mitad antes de hablar.

– Tienes que volver a imprimir la página seis en veinticinco minutos... Antes de que comience la junta – checo su costoso reloj antes de darse la vuelta para trabajar frente a su laptop.

– Sí señor – salió de la oficina y habló al centro de copiado para que mandaran a alguien a ayudarla. Sí tenía que imprimir documentos y volver a formar los juegos para la junta, necesitaba ayuda extra y como la asistente personal del dueño de Cullen Co, podía disponer de los recursos necesarios para llevar a cabo sus tareas.

Bella terminó cinco minutos antes. Miro su latte más frío que un hielo sobre su escritorio, lo tomó y lo echo a la basura. Agarró toda la información para la junta y se fue a la sala de juntas.

– ¡Isabella! ¿Dónde está mi café? – Edward Cullen entró a la sala de juntas.

_¡Ya te tomaste tres tazas! Y yo ni siquiera he tomado nada_

– Aquí lo tiene – ella le entregó su taza de café. Mentalmente pensó que sería buena idea colocar una máquina de café en su espalda, pues Edward tomaba cerca de veinte tazas al día.

– Gracias, Isabella – finalmente, se había ganado la primer sonrisa del día. Isabella apartó sus ojos de él y tomo su lugar en la esquina de la sala. Era extraño ganarse una sonrisa de él ¡Su sonrisa torcida le causaba confusión! Bella podía ser un robot para él. Desde hace dieciocho meses que trabajaba para él y nunca se había preocupado por sus necesidades como persona y sobre todo como una mujer deseable.

Edward observó a todos a su alrededor. Todos estaban ocupados con sus conversaciones y en sus bebidas, era temprano y muchos no habían tenido tiempo para desayunar. Él los había amenazado, una sonrisa se dibujo en su boca. Comenzaría oficialmente la junta, Bella asintió, tomo su lugar en la esquina al lado de Edward. Abrió su libreta para tomar notas pero se distrajo al verlo hablar por el celular. Edward había salido y desde donde estaba ella podía vislumbrar su espalda ancha y su cabello cobrizo y desordenado. Edward se agachó por algo, dándole a Bella la vista perfecta de su sexy trasero. Ella estaba a punto de convulsionar en su lugar por lo que apartó su mirada. El celular personal de Edward sonó, salvada por la campana. Dio gracias por la distracción.

Bella contestó el celular – Puedo hablar con Edward – escuchó la voz chillona de una mujer.

Isabella se rehusaba a desilusionar a la pobre mujer pues Edward no iba a tomar su llamada.

– Él está ocupado con otra llamada, señorita Denali ¿Puedo tomar su mensaje? – ella era el nuevo juguete de Edward, pobre mujer. Sus "_juguetes_" no le duraban más de dos o tres meses. Sorpresivamente, ella ya llevaba cuatro meses con él.

– ¿Edward me está evitando? – Demandó Tanya Denali – ¿Ésta viendo a alguien más? ¡Él canceló nuestra cena! – Tanya había planeado una noche romántica con; fresas, crema pastelera, sábanas de seda y costoso champagne francés. Todo fue un desperdicio.

– Estamos a punto de comenzar la junta – murmuró por el celular – Dejé al señor Cullen a las ocho en la oficina, la otra noche y hoy lo encontré a los siete y media.

– ¡Trabaja muy duro! – Isabella podía decir que Tanya estaba muy molesta.

– Buenos días, damas y caballeros – Edward había terminado la llamada – ¿Podemos comenzar? – miró a sus asistente personal, que estaba hablando por su celular.

– Le recordaré que le hable durante el break – habló suavemente por el aparato.

– Hazlo – Tanya cortó la llamada.

Isabella escribió una nota y se la entregó a Edward, quién la guardo en su bolsillo sin siquiera leerla.

Tres horas después, los dedos de Bella le dolían a causa de todo lo que había escrito. Deseaba que pronto Edward pidiera un break porque moría por tomar café y por tomar unos minutos personales para ella. Flexionó sus dedos y siguió escribiendo mientras Edward continuaba hablando. Cuando recordó el descanso, Bella había bajado la mirada.

Edward se acerco hasta ella, demasiada peligrosa era su cercanía. Bella de removió en su asiento al sentir su cálido aliento cerca de su cuello.

– ¿Deberíamos tomar un descanso?

Bella estaba sorprendida pero lo disfrazó muy bien.

– Sí, por favor.

Edward mantuvo su mirada en su asistente personal. Ella lucía perfectamente bien en su traje que se ajustaba a su esplendida figura. Sus ojos se centraron en el rostro de porcelana de ella hasta que Bella apartó su mirada, ese momento había sido demasiado incómodo.

Le sorprendió que Edward pidiera un descanso, sabiendo que él era un adicto al trabajo. Para él los días festivos y las vacaciones eran una pérdida de tiempo. No celebraba Navidad y el día de Gracias, lo que significaba que sí él trabajaba en esos días, ella tenía que estar en su escritorio. A veces, las horas extras frustraban a Bella pero eran bien recompensadas en su sueldo. La mayor parte de tiempo amaba trabajar con él "_tirano"_ pues era justo con ella, sus demandas eran fáciles de cumplir y nunca se aburría en su trabajo porque viajaba a varias partes del mundo.

Cullen Co, era la manufacturera de componentes de aviación más importante de Norteamérica y varios de sus productos eran exportados a Francia, Alemania, el Reino Unido, Canadá e Israel. La calidad e innovación en los diseños hacia de Cullen Co la mejor empresa en el ámbito aeronáutico. Sus productos eran muy demandados por los sistemas de defensa de varios países en todo el mundo.

– Tomaremos un descanso de quince minutos – se dirigió a los presentes de la junta – Mi asistente personal necesita flexionar los piernas – las miradas de todos se posaron en Bella.

– Debería hablarle a la señorita Denali – comentó Bella al dejar un taza de café frente a él y un plato de sándwiches que Edward no había pedido.

– Gracias – Edward no se dignó a hacer caso a su comentario. Tomo su café y se fue hasta donde estaba el grupo de diseño, quienes estaban disfrutando del chocolate que había mandado preparar Bella.

Bella corrió hasta el baño de mujeres antes de tomar un poco de café. Se quedó un momento ahí para que sus hormonas y los temblores de su cuerpo se calmaran. Tenerlo tan cerca de ella era una constante tentación pero aún así era capaz de tomar notas y concentrarse en su trabajo.

_¿Por qué Dios había sido tan generoso con Edward Cullen?_

Bella hizo una nota mental para enviarle un arreglo de flores para Tanya Denali. En los dieciocho meses que llevaba trabajando para el intimidante, carismático, poderoso y sexy Edward Cullen; aprendió mucho de ese hombre. Sabía su comida favorita, su bebida y el tipo de mujeres que le gustaban; rubias atractivas e independientes. No le gustaban las mujeres que trataban de controlarlo o atraparlo. No tenía piedad con las personas flojas.

Como su asistente personal, su lista de tareas era extensa. Ella atendía cosas personales como la lavandería pues Edward, no quería sobreexplotar a su vieja ama de llaves. Para asegurarse de quedar bien con su familia, Edward le entregó una lista de fechas importantes para que Bella se encargará de enviar los regalos, al igual que en Navidad. La lista incluía a sus padres y a sus dos hermanas. Una vez por semana, Bella se encargaba de enviar arreglos florales a la "_amante_" en turno. Sí Edward tenía problemas con su amante, ella recibía varios arreglos por semana. Dependiendo el tipo de problema, a veces un arreglo de flores iba acompañado de un juego caro de joyería.

– Necesita algo más señor, estoy a punto de irme – ya era tarde y Edward le había comentado que se retiraría pronto.

– ¿Podría enviarle un arreglo de rosas a Tanya? – pidió sin mirar a Bella.

– Listo señor Cullen. El arreglo fue enviado desde está tarde.

Edward levantó su mirada. Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios – Gracias señorita Isabella, puede tomarse el resto de la noche.

– Es usted muy amable – sonrió ella. Tomo su abrigo, su bufanda y sus guantes para mentalmente prepararse para enfrentar el frío de afuera.

– Quiere que la lleve a su casa.

Bella levantó la mirada. Edward nunca se había ofrecido, antes, a llevarla a su casa.

– Las condiciones de afuera ameritan mi propuesta. No quiero que usted muera congelada por mi culpa – murmuró él.

La idea de estar a solas con Edward fuera del ámbito laboral le pareció tentadora a Bella. Él era sólo "_Edward_" en su cabeza porque nunca lo llamaba así en la oficina ¿De qué hablarían en el transcurso a su departamento dentro de su limo? ¿Le hablaría con la misma voz aterciopelada con la que le hablaba a sus amantes?

– Ya le hablé a un taxi – mintió ella. Apretó su cinturón alrededor de su cintura – Me está esperando afuera.

– Buenas noches, Isabella – él se levantó, los músculos de su pecho se tensaron.

– Buenas noches – Isabella apartó rápidamente su mirada de él. No quería llevarse la imagen de su sexy jefe en su cabeza pues no podría dormir en toda la noche.

– ¡Isabella!

– Sí, señor Cullen.

– No haga planes para la siguiente semana. Tenemos que ir a Washington.

– Sí, señor – Isabella asintió, le agrado la idea de viajar juntos. Amaba viajar a su lado pues no muy seguido lo hacían a menos que Edward la necesitará a causa de las juntas con los compradores.

Sonriente, entró al elevador al recordar la parte final de su entrevista de trabajo. Las primeras dos fases habían sido por el personal de recurso humanos. La última entrevista se la hizo Edward. Su pregunta de qué sí estaba apegada a alguien la había sacado de contexto pero se defendió con su compromiso al trabajo.

– Por el contrario – remarcó Edward – ¡Yo demandó devoción a mí! Mi asistente personal tiene que viajar conmigo y no quiero a un novio celoso interviniendo en su productividad.

– En ese caso, soy soltera – confesó.

– Felicidades señorita Swan, el trabajo es suyo – él le extendió su mano a ella – Comenzara la siguiente semana – había demandado y desde ese día sus demandas nunca habían cesado.

Isabella casi se cae de la silla cuando se le mostró su nuevo guardarropa. Su extensión en ropa de marca era enorme pues se le comentó que como asistente del dueño de Cullen Co, tenía que vestir lo mejor más en sus viajes. Nunca antes había viajado a otro continente y con Edward ya había ido tres veces a Londres, una a Hong Kong y otra a Israel en su jet privado. Para su sorpresa él había actuado como el mejor y protector jefe cuando estaban fuera del país. El tirano también había elegido el perfume que usaba. En uno de sus viajes a las tiendas exclusivas para comprar un regalo, la mostradora le ofreció una exquisita fragancia. Una esencia muy sensual, según ella. Bella lo probó a la mañana siguiente y cuando entró a la oficina, Edward salió para averiguar la esencia atrayente.

– ¡No vuelva a usar nada! – instruyó Edward.

– ¡Disculpe! – exclamó Bella confundida.

– Tú perfume – Edward inhaló profundamente otra vez la tentadora esencia.

– Oh

Secamente se había emocionado al ver que a Edward le había fascinado su perfume. Era francés. Isabella gastaba grandes cantidades en ropa, lencería y zapatos. La otra parte de su sueldo la guardaba en el banco. Sólo era libre de usar lo que quisiera pero el autoritarismo de su jefe en cuanto a su perfume era claro.

Isabella se sorprendió cuando dos veces en los viajes de Edward a París le trajo una caja que contenía una botella de su costoso perfume.

– Nunca se atreva a cometer un crimen, señorita Swan – bromeó Edward – Porque su perfume la delataría – Bella, a su manera agradeció su comentario.

Al enrollar su bufanda en su cuello para guardar el calor, salió del edificio y rogándole a Dios por encontrar un taxi a esa hora y por suerte encontró uno que esperaba en la esquina. Bella se subió y le dio la dirección de su apartamento.

Edward bajo el vidrio de la limo para ver la figura esbelta de su asistente personal subir al taxi.

_Así que ella no le había mentido_

Edward sonrió. Había asumido que ella había mentido acerca del taxi que la esperaba. Odiaba la forma fría y formal que ella mantenía con él. Era profesional y se tomaba en serio su trabajo como su asistente personal. Sabía que a veces se sobrepasaba con sus demandas pero ella las cumplía al pie del cañón.

Ocasionalmente sus ojos castaños reflejaban furia pero llevaba a cabo sus tareas. Edward pensó que un aumento en su sueldo sería suficiente compensación para su menuda asistente pero sí tenía nuevas consideraciones con ella, iba a sospechar y eso no le convenía _¡Ella era demasiado inteligente!_

Esa noche, por alguna razón, no tenía ganas de ver a Tanya. Él ya se estaba cansando de sus constantes insistencias por mudarse con él. Por razones inexplicables él se había atrevido a ofrecerle llevarla a casa. Su plan había sido llevarla a cenar pero ella lo había rechazado.

A Edward le sorprendía el porqué su sexy asistente no tenía un hombre en su vida. De seguro tenía a una fila de admiradores. Él se había imaginado varias veces a sí mismo arrancarle su ropa de diseñador, aferrar sus dedos en sus ondas achocolatadas y enterrarse en lo más profundo e íntimo de su cuerpo. El pensarlo sólo causaba que sus pantalones le apretaran en la entrepierna.

Lo único que lo detenía era su política de no meterse con sus trabajadoras. Siempre se arruinaban las relaciones laborales después pues siempre habría un "_después_". Isabella Swan era la mejor asistente que él podría desear y no iba arruinar su relación laboral por una simple calentura. Lo que lo ayudaba a controlarse era el poco interés que ella mostraba por él pero ¿Por qué le afectaba que ella no se interesara en él? A su mente le vino su respuesta. Isabella sabía mucho de sus aventuras. Edward gruñó _¡Ese era una buena barrera! _

Él miro su reloj, no deseaba ver a Tanya por lo que le envió un texto para avisarle que no iría a su departamento y apagó su celular personal.

Isabella maldijo entre dientes por él frío entrar a su departamento a pesar de que aún llevaba su abrigo ¿Por qué no recordó prender la calefacción? Tembló al quitarse su abrigo, prendió el calentador y se preparó una taza de té caliente para estar calientita. Gracias al cielo no tenía que cocinar pues aún sobraba un poco de ensalada de pollo de la otra noche.

Cuando Bella se metió a la tina caliente sus pensamientos se centraron en Edward. A pesar de estar ocupada siempre pensaba en él ¿Cómo manejaba sus sentimientos por él?

_¿De qué sentimientos hablas Isabella?_

Ella gruñó al dejar su tasa al lado de la tina para sumergirse en él agua caliente. Se estaba volviendo difícil el trabajar con él y no sentirse atraída a él. Cuando trabajaba tan de cerca con Edward sentía ganas de gritar por la frustración ¿Cuántas veces había deseado que él la tomara entre sus brazos, que la besara y...?

_¡Detente!_

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo en la tina por lo que salió de ella y se puso su bata de seda para ir a la cocina. Se sirvió la ensalada de pollo y se la comió enfrente de la televisión. La sala estaba calientita, le dio tiempo de ver una película, después se lavó los dientes y se metió a la cama.

En la mañana, una semana después, una voz ronca pronunciando su nombre por él intercomunicador la distrajo de lo que estaba haciendo. Había dos tipos de tonos que Edward usaba para atraer su atención. El tono conversacional que pedía por él intercomunicador para dar sus instrucciones y el tono que le exigía estar en presencia de su oficina. Bella agarró su IPad y se dirigió a la oficina de Edward.

– Sí, señor Cullen

– Fueron enviados los documentos a Tel Aviv.

– Sí señor. Los documentos llegaron yo misma hable con la encargada.

– Entonces ¿Por qué Victoria habló para preguntar por el envió? – Demandó Edward – Yo espero que usted este al cien por ciento en este tipo de órdenes, señorita Swan.

– Lo checaré con la compañía responsable del envió – murmuró Isabella y salió de la oficina. Antes de hablar a la compañía, ella checó en su computadora que estaba enlazada al satélite que él envió había sido recibido quince minutos antes. Hablo a la compañía y ahí le verificaron lo que había en su computadora. Después habló a Tel Aviv para informarse que la encargada había decidido almorzar primero que checará los envíos.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Edward miro el fax sobre su escritorio.

– Es la confirmación firmada de que los documentos fueron recibidos hace más de quince minutos – Bella trato de manejar su voz para que Edward no viera su enojo.

– ¿Están listas las reservaciones para Washington? – preguntó Edward al guardar el fax en el folder del archivo para Tel Aviv.

Bella no esperaba una disculpa por parte de "_Edward arrogante Cullen_" pues él esperaba que sus trabajadores supieran lidiar con varios problemas. Le molestaba que los envíos no se llevaran a cabo no importando que la culpa estuviera en el lado del cliente.

– Sí – respondió Bella, soltando su aliento – Todas las juntas ha sido confirmadas y ya están en su diario electrónico.

– Envíele una copia al piloto.

– Ya está hecho – respondió Bella. Sabía de antemano que el piloto tenía que saber el itinerario para saber cuándo y a qué hora viajar.

– Bien – Edward volvió su silla a espaldas de Bella mientras ella salía de la oficina.

Edward levantó su rostro para darse cuenta de que Bella se había ido. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Levantó sus pies al escritorio, estaba molesto. Después de la hora del almuerzo recibió la llamada de Victoria para avisarle de la llegada de los documentos. Edward se quiso reír cuando vio a Bella correr a su oficina con los ojos llenos de furia para informarle de la entrega. Él calmadamente tomo el fax y lo archivo, sintió algo que no sabía describir.

Edward comenzaba a sentir la frustración crecer en él porque deseaba llevar a la cama a su asistente personal. Ella lo excitaba como nadie antes con sus sexys faldas y con los movimientos de sus caderas de un lado a otro. Lo impensable había sucedido la otra noche cuando estaba con su amante en turno. Cuando cerró sus ojos para besar a Tanya, la imagen de Bella vino a su cabeza. Molesto, gruñó incremento las embestidas mientras le hacía el amor a Tanya. Ella pensó que él gruñido de Edward se debía al incontenible deseo que sentía por ella, que equivocada estaba. Edward no creía lo que había pasado, le había hecho el amor a una mujer mientras pensaba en otra.

La pluma se rompió trayendo a Edward a la realidad. Tenía que alejarse de Tanya, estaba decidido. Ella lo aburría y ya estaba harto de ella. En el momento en que su amante no lo complacida era señal de terminar todo con ella y seguir.

– ¡Isabella! – Edward está parado frente a su escritorio.

– Sí, señor

– Tengo una cena en la _Fundación Da Revien_ y me gustaría que me acompañara.

Edward era uno de los patrocinadores de la Fundación Da Revien para gente sin hogar.

La felicidad revoloteo en su corazón pero desapareció rápido.

– Pero... La señorita Denali habló para recordarle sobre los boletos de esta noche para el teatro.

* * *

**Queridas lectoras aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste mucho. Espero sus comentarios y críticas que serán siempre bienvenidas :)**

**Agradecimientos:**

****_**Gracias a mi muy querida BETA [Maria] por animarme a subir esta historia para compartirla con ustedes**_

_**A las que han puesto esta historia como favorita y a las que la siguen.**_

_**A:**_

_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Mistery Twihart, , jhanuita, cherryland, supattinsondecullen, gaby, cary, Guest y Ñiz Belikova.**_

_**También a mis lectoras FANTASMAS :)**_

**Merezco Review :)**

**Alex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es una idea de mi cabeza loca. ¡Dí no al plagio!_

**Capitulo beteado por María (FFR)**

**Capítulo 2**

**_Cuando el gato-león sale, los ratones hacen fiesta_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.****_ Cuando el gato-león sale, los ratones hacen fiesta._**

–Vamos a ir al orfanato –instruyó Edward –Pon a Tanya en la línea –caminó hasta su oficina y cerró la puerta tras él. Buscó su móvil en su pantalón para marcar a la _Fundación Da Revien_ e informar que él y su secretaria iban a asistir a la cena de esa noche. Sonrió al guardar su móvil. Seguro, esa noche, la encargada iba a buscar los libros para mostrárselos y ver que todo estaba en orden. Él era el más quisquilloso de los benefactores del orfanato.

Bella observó la puerta cerrada de su jefe. ¿Desde cuándo, él confirmaba sus citas y sólo cuando acababa de recibir la invitación?

–Querido, llega a casa temprano –pidió Tanya seductoramente –Quiero pasar una hora contigo, antes de que vallamos al...

–Lo siento pero tengo otros planes, Tanya –Edward la cortó antes de que ella comenzara su seducción oral.

–Pero bebé... Me prometiste que te iba a ver ésta noche.

–Yo no prometí, Tanya, sólo dije que tal vez te hablaría. Voy a ir al orfanato –Edward se sorprendió por la rudeza de sus palabras para con su amante en turno. Estaba contento, por anticipado, porque Bella lo iba a acompañar. Claro sólo la llevaba por su eficiencia con los libros de contabilidad.

–Te necesito –susurró descaradamente por el móvil –Has sido un niño travieso, Edward, querido –escuchó su sonrisa, intentó de su seducción –Te voy a atar a la cama...

Por primera vez, Edward, era inmune a la conversación erótica de Tanya. Ella era extremadamente sexy, tenía las piernas más largas que parecían no tener final, curvas en los lugares correctos y lo mejor, ella sabía como complacerlo. Algunas veces, se excitaba con sólo imaginarse las pierna de Tanya enredadas a su cadera, pero ya no. Era señal de que tenía que dejarla, pues, ya no lo llenaba en los últimos días. Era mejor terminar la llamada.

Los ojos avellana de Bella estaban fijos en la luz roja de su teléfono, señal de que Edward seguía hablando con su amante. Algo se removió en su estómago. Era seguro de que él estaba teniendo sexo por teléfono con ella, hasta que en la noche terminaran lo que comenzaron en la tarde.

_¡Necesito una vida y un novio!_

Se removió en su asiento, molesta. Abrió los estantes de su escritorio, sin razón, y los azotó.

_¿Cómo voy a encontrar a un novio?_

– ¡Isabella!

Corrió hasta el intercomunicador.

–Sí, señor

–Quiero que se vaya a su casa para que descanse y éste lista a las siete. Va a ser una noche larga. Vamos a revisar los libros del orfanato.

Sí él decía "_revisar_" quería decir que iban a checar que cada centavo estuviera justificado, que cada factura estuviera en regla y que los donativos estuvieran al día. Bella resopló por lo bajo, al imaginarse cuatro horas en el orfanato. Aún así, era una oportunidad para pasar tiempo con él, un poco de alegría lleno a su corazón y un poco de molestia por revisar la contabilidad.

Bella estaba, inusualmente, cansada. Necesitaba ir a su casa para tomar un baño de relajación en su tina. Sí se apresuraba, podía descansar una hora antes de que Edward pasara por ella a las siete.

–Está bien –respondió, apagó su computadora y enruto su teléfono al conmutador de la recepcionista. No podía esperar a que fueran las siete. Sabía que vestido iba a usar para Edward... Bueno para la cena en el orfanato.

Después de un relajante baño en la tina, Bella, se recostó en su cama, puso el despertador media hora antes de que llegará Edward. Se sentía refrescarse en el momento en que se vistió, se paro frente al espejo, soltó su cabello para que callera libre por su espalda. Se echó un poco del perfume que tanto le gustaba a Edward. Se preguntaba sí tenía un poco de vino, para calmar sus nervios. Faltaban cinco minutos y se olvido de esa idea cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

–Buenas noches –sonrió pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio al chofer de Edward parado frente a su puerta.

_Que pensabas, que era una cita_

–El señor Cullen sigue ocupado en la oficina –se disculpó el chófer –Me pidió que checará sí ya estaba lista. Aún es temprano –finalizó.

Ella observó las oscuras ventanas de la limo. No había nadie.

_¡Hombre arrogante! Pudo haber tenido la cortesía de pasar por mí._

–Estoy lista –respondió cortésmente –Sólo voy por mi bolso.

La mirada de Edward se posó sobre Bella, en el instante en que ella entró. Admiró el vestido color crema de seda que acentuaba sus curvas de una manera que cualquier hombre se volvería loco. Edward gruñó por lo bajo al sentir sus pantalones apretados en su entrepierna. Sabía que tenía que apartar su mirada de ella pero no podía evitar admirar su pequeña cintura y los olánes del vestido que destacaban los muslos femeninos. ¿Cómo se supone que un hombre pueda trabajar cuando su secretaría vestía de esa manera?

–Buenas noches –murmuró incómoda. Se permitió echar un vistazo a Edward. Él se había bañado y puesto un traje negro y camisa blanca, sin corbata. Como abejas atraídas por la miel, sus ojos admiraron el pecho y el fino vello que se veía a través del primer botón desabrochado de la camisa.

_Por lo menos podrías verme_

–Buenas noches, Isabella –sus ojos seguían sobre su laptop.

Bella miro curiosamente a lo que Edward estaba haciendo. Tenía tres aplicaciones abiertas: una le servía para cortar gráficas de un documento, otra que servía para pegar objetos y la última para armar una presentación. El hombre estaba obsesionado con el trabajo. Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, era mejor recordar que está no era una cita. Aún seguía en horas de trabajo. A pesar de que se vistió para él. A pesar de que se había maquillado especialmente para él. A pesar de que contra toda esperanza, deseaba que él la viera femenina, una mujer, un ser humano y no un robot que mecánicamente hace el trabajo en la oficina. ¿A quién engañaba?

– ¿Una disculpa ayudaría?

– ¡Disculpe!

–Por la cara larga –bromeó –Claramente está molesta por tener que trabajar está noche.

–No... Tengo cara larga –murmuró. Pensó que él no la observaba pues estaba concentrado en su laptop y precisamente la había visto cuando puso su "cara larga".

– ¿La aparté de su novio? Debe tener uno ¿verdad? –finalizó.

Él sabía, desde hace dieciocho meses, que ella estaba soltera pero, Bella, no quería que él lo supiera.

–No creo que eso sea de su incumbencia... Señor. Puede pedir las referencias de mi productividad –puso los ojos en blanco.

Edward echó la cabeza para atrás, una sonrisa torcida se curvo en sus labios.

–Usted está por arriba de cualquier estándar de productividad, Isabella –comentó sinceramente.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento. Ella le creía pues, en su revisión, había aprobado cada prueba. No muchos empleados lo hacían en sus primeros meses de trabajo, además había ganado bonos durante la revisión. Nadie lo habia hecho antes. Le ganó al gerente financiero pues se había tardado en dar a conocer los estados financieros a pesar, de que Edward le había instruido la pronta resolución de los asuntos financieros. Edward Cullen nunca repetía las órdenes.

– ¿Nos vamos?

Bella no se dio cuenta de que Edward ya había guardado su laptop. La estaba esperando a ella. El chófer mantenía la puerta abierta.

–Sí, claro –susurró, maldijo en su interior, su cerebro se había congelado.

–Bienvenido, señor Cullen –la encargada pasó sus ojos de Bella a Edward.

–Ángela –estrechó su mano firmemente –Recuerdas a mi secretaria, Isabella Swan.

–Buenas noches, señorita Swan.

–Buenas noches, señora Weber –Bella había hablado con ella, varias veces por teléfono.

–Bue...nas no...che...s seño...r Cu...llen –un hombre delgado saludó con dificultad.

Edward y Bella miraron al hombre enfermo, envuelto en una frazada a punto de la muerte, parado frente a las escaleras. Era Tyler, el responsable del orfanato.

–Por amor a Dios Tyler, debería de estar en la cama – musitó –Hace frío y su salud no es buena.

Él pobre hombre sonrió con dificultad, apretando más la frazada a su cuerpo –Sólo quería saludarlo –respiró pesadamente para terminar tosiendo.

–Estaba en cama –sonrió Ángela –El doctor lo inyectó pero no se pudo contener cuando supo que usted nos visitaría –el tono de voz de Ángela fue dulce.

–Debió avisarme que Tyler estaba enfermo, de esa manera hubiera pospuesto mi visita.

–Yo quise –se justificó Ángela –Pero él no me lo permitió.

–No revisaré nada –tomo a Tyler del brazo y con mucho cuidado lo guió hasta su cuarto.

–Se preocupa demasiado, señor Cullen.

Bella permaneció en su lugar. No sabía qué hacer, sí seguirlo o permanecer en la estancia. Optó por la última opción.

–Sabe, los libros están en orden –susurró Ángela nerviosamente a Bella.

Ella sabía de sobra cómo comportarse ante esa situación. Asintió y sonrió cortésmente.

–Tyler insistió en que quería impresionar al señor Cullen con una cena digna pero su salud empeora con el frío.

Bella deseaba que Edward regresara pronto porque no sabía cómo responderle a la señora Ángela.

–Ángela, los niños están bien cuidados, ¿Tienen sus comidas a tiempo?, ¿Necesitan ayuda adicional? –Edward regresó, tomando cargo de todo como sí sólo él pudiera hacerlo.

–Sí señor. Contratamos un asistente para Tyler. Todos los niños han tenido sus comidas a tiempo.

–Debió haberme llamado –fijó sus ojos en los ojos de Ángela.

Bella se sentía mal por la señora Weber, sólo apartó su mirada de ella.

–Lo siento señor Cullen –murmuró.

–Deme los libros, los revisaré en casa.

Alivio se reflejó en el rostro de Ángela. Bella se dio cuenta de que su pecho bajaba, al tomar un respiro. Lentamente, caminó hacia la oficina.

–Ahora regreso con los libros –Ángela habló por encima de su hombro.

–Lamento haber arruinado su noche –masculló Edward sin sentirse realmente apenado. Así era él.

Bella quiso responderle sin mirarlo pero necesitaba ver sus ojos verdes. La voz de Edward había sido suave como el terciopelo.

–Está bien –murmuró, apartando sus ojos de él.

–No ha cenado

Sus ojos regresaron a él, _¿La estaba invitando a salir?_ –Sí... Se supone que Tyler organizó... La cena – _¡Por qué estaba tartamudeando!_

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, después sonrió suavemente. No era que ella no hubiera cenado con Edward antes, al contrario, cuando viajan juntos, el siempre le pide que cene con él.

–Puedo preparar algo en casa –apartó su mirada.

–No –Edward le agradecía a su buena suerte por el desafortunado evento –La llevare a cenar a un restaurante –metió los libros de la señora Weber dentro de su portafolio.

– ¡No! Voy a comer en casa –Bella no entendía el porqué de su nerviosismo por cenar con su jefe. Sí fuera honesta, ella sabría la respuesta.

– ¡Sólo es una cena, Isabella! ¿Su novio tendrá problemas con ello?

– ¡Deje a mi novio fuera de esto!

_Como sí existiera_

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron –Vámonos –le tomo del brazo, rudamente y la escoltó hasta el coche.

Llegaron a uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos de la ciudad. Para poder entrar, siempre había que hacer una pre-reservación. Lo sabía porque siempre reservaba lugar para Edward, todas las noches. Aún Edward todopoderoso Cullen no entraba al restaurante, cuando una de las meseras ya los había acomodado en una de las mesas, sin necesidad de esperar como los comunes mortales.

A la vista de todos, Edward, estaba relajado, estudiando el menú. Siempre se veía impecable. Su hermoso rostro; esculpido por los mismos ángeles, hombros anchos y un par de esmeraldas que hipnotizaban. No sólo era guapo, físicamente, su poderosa personalidad atraía a cualquiera. La atracción era magnética. Bella decidió enfocarse en el ambiente, el restaurante estaba a su máxima capacidad. No le agradaba tanto la facilidad con que Edward obtenía las cosas y mucho menos que todas las mujeres batieran sus pestañas como palomillas alrededor de un foco. Se sentía culpable por la forzada cita con ella, bebió un poco del vino tinto.

–Así que, ¿Cómo se llama? –cuestionó Edward. Bella pretendió no haber escuchado la pregunta.

_¿Debería inventar el nombre de un hombre?_ Esto podría tornarse peligroso, _¿Qué tal sí Edward quiere conocerlo?_

Fingió analizar el menú completo, pero, lo más importante era comuflajear sus emociones. Trato de mandar sus emociones al infierno pero la confusión y la atracción se lo impidieron. Durante ese período de tiempo, sus miradas se encontraron un par de veces. Los nervios de Bella estaban a punto de combustión.

Sus copas de vino fueron llenadas de nuevo. Lo gracioso, fue que, Bella no se había dado cuenta que se habían acabado el vino. Ella levantó su copa y bebió el contenido, como sí estuviera sedienta. De corazón, sabía a quién iba a visitar a esa hora de la noche.

– ¿Qué piensa de las ancas de rana? –Murmuró –Nunca en mi vida las he probado.

Edward sonrió levemente, sin apartar sus ojos de Bella. A ella le encantaba la atención que él le brindaba. Desde que habían llegado al restaurante, Edward no había volteado al ver a ninguna mujer, sólo a ella. Tenía que darle crédito al _arrogante, todopoderoso_.

–Lo hace sonar como sí la estuvieran forzando a comer la rana que disecó en la preparatoria.

Una curiosa mueca se dibujo en su rostro. Había una foto del platillo en el menú y para nada lucía apetitoso, más porque le daba una oportunidad a Edward para atacarla.

–Por favor... Ordené por mí –sus ojos se fijaron en él, era peligroso para ella pues fácilmente podía perderse en esos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas.

Los ojos de Edward no se apartaron de Bella, a pesar de que, ella cobardemente no lo mirara. Le agrado la idea de que ella le suplicara y ordenará por ella, sí sólo le suplicara de la misma forma estando debajo de él.

– ¿Qué le gustaría, sí no fuera mi asistente personal? –preguntó naturalmente.

A Bella se le antojaba el carnero en salsa de menta. Sus ojos avellana se posaron en él, juguetonamente colocó su tenedor a un lado, no soportó más la mirada penetrante de Edward.

–Me gustaría ser su jefa y ordenar quince tazas con café cada día.

Edward se carcajeo – ¿Tomó tanto café?

–No –sonrió. Edward contuvo el aliento, sus ojos se oscurecieron y la sonrisa de Bella desapareció de sus labios. Tomó su copa con vino y nerviosamente, lo bebió de un sorbo.

Él observó como el vino bajaba por su garganta –Es un vino exquisito –sonrió maquiavélicamente Aún así, no quiero que te emborraches con el estómago vacío –su mirada bajo al plato que estaba frente a ella.

–No soy irresponsable con el alcohol –sus ojos castaños lo retaron.

– ¿Hay algo de lo que sea irresponsable? –su voz suave y aterciopelada, sonó como un leve murmuro. Su asistente era extremadamente organizada y perfeccionista. Edward estaba seguro de que ella programaba en qué momento alcanzar el orgasmo, al tener sexo.

Bella se sentó frente a su escritorio, lleno de documentos, mails, vales y memos por capturar. Trabajo como un ciego, que conoce los alrededores de su casa. Como siempre, sus pensamientos se centraron en el hombre arrogante que estaba en la oficina contigua. Tomo unos memos para guardarlos en él archivo.

Edward salió de su oficina y miro a su asistente que estaba de puntitas, tratando de acomodar unos documentos en la parte más alta del archivo. No pudo evitar mirar las torneadas piernas femeninas que parecían no tener fin. Apartó de su mente los pensamientos eróticos que nublaban su juicio.

Bella enumeró, mentalmente, las razones por las cuales no debería tener una aventura con su jefe. La primera y más importante, era que él no la veía como una mujer. Se volvió a parar de puntitas para alcanzar el archivo. La segunda, sí él estuviera interesada en ella, le abría propuesto salir hace dieciocho meses. Tercera... En ese momento, ella volteó y...

–Sr. Cullen –musitó curiosa.

Las esmeraldas de Edward brillaron ante la belleza de Bella. No dijo nada, sus ojos la recorrieron. Ella, involuntariamente, se mordió el labio superior.

–Nos vamos a Washington ahora –gruñó Edward y se volteó a su oficina.

–Creí que nos marchábamos en dos horas –Bella lo sabía pues conocía perfectamente la agenda de su jefe.

–Ahora – masculló y azotó la puerta. Le habló a su piloto para avisarle del cambio de planes _¡Mujeres!_ Sí hubiera permanecido más tiempo ahí, hubiera tumbado a Bella sobre su escritorio y le hubiera hecho el amor salvajemente.

Edward salió de su oficina con portafolio en manos, esperaba esperar a su asistente, pero Bella ya estaba lista. Su laptop y portafolio estaban sobre su escritorio. Lo demás estaba, ya, dentro de la limo.

–Me llevaré esto –tomó su equipaje.

–Yo puedo con ello –Bella trato de detenerlo.

–Comience a caminar hacia el elevador, Isabella –gruñó.

–Sí, señor –murmuró, tomando su laptop y portafolio para caminar detrás de él.

Bella miro por la ventana como descendía el jet de Edward sobre el río Potomac. La nieve derretida había incrementado la profundidad del río. Su cuerpo tembló de anticipación por el congelante clima de afuera. Todo lo que sabía era que estaban a bajo cero. Edward aún permanecía en su oficina, dentro del jet. Había tenido un humor de los mil demonios, después de haber cambiado el plan de vuelo.

Ella no entendía el porqué de ese humor. Edward había sido muy cordial, en la mañana, cuando caminaron juntos hacia la oficina. Sólo iban a visitar a unos clientes en Washington, no iban a una entrevista al Departamento de Seguridad o algo parecido. Bella recordó las anteriores juntas con el director de seguridad, el segundo a mano del Departamento de Defensa.

Había sido su primera visita al Pentágono, eran sus primeros días de trabajo y era inmune a los encantos de su jefe. Nunca en su vida se había imaginado estar ahí, era más grande que el Empire State, más de cientos de personas trabajaban como hormigas.

Era claro que Edward conocía el Pentágono como la palma de su mano, pues, había trabajado en la marina por más de diez años, antes de dedicarse al sector privado. Bella no sabía mucho de ese período de la vida de Edward, debido a que, nunca hablaba de ello. Excepto, que un día lo escuchó gritar por el teléfono:

_"… No apreciaron mis capacidades cuando trabajaba para ellos…"_

También había escuchado rumores de que algunos miembros del ejército, le llamaban para pedirle consejos.

Edward le había advertido que en las reuniones, ella iba a tener que retirarse por lo delicado de los temas. Sí le pedían confidencialidad, Bella creía que era parte de ser la asistente personal de Edward Cullen. Entendía el porqué del alto sueldo que recibía cada día de pago.

Bella recordó la primera plática que tuvo Edward con el Secretario de Defensa.

–Edward, te ves muy bien –sentenció Stefan, caminando suspicazmente alrededor de Edward.

–Buen día, señor –respondió Edward, cortésmente. Sin apartar su mirada de él.

–Buenos días, señorita Swan –la saludó y le sonrió a Bella.

–Buenos días, señor –alcanzó a murmurar.

–Tomen asiento –Stefan acomodó la silla para que Bella pudiera sentarse.

Edward espero a que Bella se sentara para sentarse frente a Stefan.

Stefan golpeó a Edward en el brazo –Edward, los murmullos en la calle dicen que los rusos están interesados en la patente de tú nuevo dispositivo.

Le sorprendió a Bella que Edward se carcajeara – ¿No eran los iraníes? –cuestionó soberbiamente.

Bella se removió en su asiento _¿Acaso a Edward se le había olvidado con quién estaba hablando?_

– ¿Ellos te hicieron una propuesta? –demandó Stefan.

–Quieres decir que _"tú soplón"_ no te dijo, ¿Cuánto me están ofreciendo los rusos?

Como sí estuviera viendo un juego de tenis, Bella volteó su cabeza de un lado al otro ¡Qué estaba mal con él!

–Nos gustaría que... Pararas algunas de tus exportaciones –pidió Stefan. Bella entendió que esa era una orden y venía de lo más arriba del Departamento de Seguridad.

Edward se había levantado de su lugar. Bella se tensó.

_Por favor... Siéntate, Edward —pensó._

– ¡Sólo eso, señor! –Escupió Edward – ¿Por qué? –Ahora era Edward el que acorralaba a Stefan –Los responsables de adquirir nuevas tecnologías se burlaron de mi dispositivo, señor –siseó –Lo llamaron juguete –le recordó a Stefan. Él asintió, comprendía el punto de Edward –Tuvieron su oportunidad, señor. Les daré preferencia a los demás.

Stefan camino hasta el carrito del café. Se necesitaba tener nervios de hierro para estar en su puesto.

–Venderé mi dispositivo al mejor postor.

–Café, señorita Swan –ignoró Stefan lo que había dicho Edward.

–Sí, por favor –el alma de Bella descansó después de la confrontación –También uno para el señor Cullen –agregó. Estaba segura que Edward lo iba a rechazar, él no la decepcionó.

–No tengo sed –musitó Edward.

Los ojos suplicantes de Bella, pidieron tregua a Edward pero, él la ignoró completamente.

–Parece que tú asistente te conoce demasiado bien –se mofó Stefan.

El calor sonrojó las mejillas de Bella. Edward fijó su mirada en Stefan. Claramente, el hombre pensaba que ellos eran amantes. Después de todo, él no estaba equivocado pues Edward había hecho el amor con Bella varias veces... En sus sueños.

– ¡Creo que nuestra discusión llegó a su fin! –Edward agarró a Bella del brazo y la guió fuera del Pentágono.

En este viaje, desde que llegaron, Bella se sorprendió por lo amable y amigable que Edward estaba siendo con ella. Durante su viaje de tres días, hizo que trabajara de sol a sol, junta tras junta, con los directores de diferentes sectores tecnológicos. Tomar notas, imprimir documentos, hacer llamadas a su equipo de investigación en Cullen Co y preparar numerosas tazas con café para su jefe adicto a la cafeína. Esa noche, Bella cenó con Edward, después de un día de locos. En el tercer día, en la tarde, Edward la sorprendió llevándola a esquiar. Bella deseo haber llevado su cámara para capturar el momento más dulce, cuando Edward fingió perder balance para recargarse inocentemente en sus hombros. Cuando, Bella lo ayudó, él la empujó a la nieve, riéndose histéricamente.

Bella había llegado temprano, como de costumbre, a la oficina. Estaba segura que ella y Edward habían traspasado la barrera jefe-secretaria la tarde antes de regresar. La nieve había sido testigo de ello. Estaba ansiosa... Por volver a ver a Edward. Esperaba que el fastidioso intercomunicador –el cual odiaba– sonara, pero, para su sorpresa la llamó por la línea telefónica.

– ¿Sí, señor Cullen? –contestó expectante.

–Limpie mi agenda por el resto de la semana –instruyó.

Bella se quedó con los ojos como de plato. Sus ojos descendieron a la barba que crecía en la barbilla de Edward. No era menos, seguro se pasó toda la noche trabajando sin parar en la oficina. ¿Limpiar su agenda? ¿A dónde iba a ir?

–Voy a tomar un descanso –agregó, como sí respondiera a su pregunta no formulada –Tanya y yo vamos a ir a sur de Francia.

_¿Cómo podía, él, hacer eso?_ Bella sintió una punzada que le atravesaba el área abdominal. Sus pensamientos la estaban traicionando, moría por besar la barbilla de Edward.

–Sí, señor –murmuró, alineando sus hombros. Ella entendía perfecto. Él era el jefe y ella la asistente.

Edward mantuvo sus ojos en su frágil asistente, en busca de una señal por parte de Bella para que no se fuera con su amante a Francia. Lo único que vio fue indiferencia por parte de ella, al sólo asentir y tomar notas en su agenda, para dejarlo, después, sólo en su oficina.

Se levantó de su escritorio y camino hasta las ventanas de su oficina, fijó su mirada en los rascacielos de Manhattan. Iba a tomar vacaciones, algo que no hacía muy a menudo. Trabajaba duro y se lo había ganado. Viajar al destino más exótico, el sur de Francia, en compañía de su amante en turno. Tanya sabía como complacerlo, pero, _¿Por qué no estaba emocionado?,_ no quería salir de Manhattan. El sólo pensar en los kilómetros en que estará lejos de su asistente, lo sentía como veneno en su garganta.

Como lo imaginaba, cada día de su ausencia la torturaba. La montaña de trabajo que Edward le había encargado, no era consolación. Pensaba en él, constantemente. A cada hora, ella preparaba café y de vez en cuando, entraba a la oficina de él para oler la colonia masculina. Sólo para sentirse conectada con él. La división del Atlántico, entre ellos, era como una muralla de concreto. Sus noches eran peores, no podía cerrar sus ojos. Las imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de Tanya enredado al de Edward, la consumían y la llenaban de celos. Un día más y Edward estaría mañana devuelta en la oficina.

Bella y sus dos mejore amigas, Alice y Rosalie, estaban en la hora de la comida; en la oficina. Las tres estaban envueltas en la plática, los chismes los bocadillos y las bebidas.

–Lo que daría por follar a tú jefe en éste escritorio –suspiro Rosalie en tono seductor. Bella se rió ante el comentario de la rubia, mientras probaba un poco de su ensalada de pollo.

–No vas a hacer eso en mi escritorio –Bella arrugo la nariz en señal de desagrado. En silencio, agradeció, no ser la única que caía en los encantos de su jefe.

– ¡Vamos Bella! –exclamó Alice, la chaparrita de cabello negro –A poco nunca has coqueteado con el señor sexy Cullen –la duenda llevo un bocado de ensalada a su boca.

– ¡No! –Bella chasqueó los dedos –Bajen su voces –les recrimino a sus amigas.

Sus amigas eran hermosas en su estilo propio. Le agradaba a Bella contar con ellas, nunca la dejaban sola. Aunque a veces deseaba no haberlas conocido pues sus bocas eran peligrosas.

– ¿Qué clase de asistente eres, Bella? –Rosalie movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

–La que quiere conservar su trabajo ¡Hola! Tengo cuentas que pagar.

–Bella no sabe lo que ser una asistente significa –se mofó Alice antes de tomar un sorbo de coca cola.

–Siempre tienen que agregar connotaciones sexuales a todo lo que dicen –acusó Bella.

– ¡Asistente Personal! –Enfatizó Rosalie –Significa que siempre hagas... Sus cosas personales –bromeó, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

–Desearía cambiar de tema –las mejillas de Bella estaban color carmín –¿Qué vamos a hacer el próximo vienes?

Rosalie y Alice disfrutaban la compañía de Bella. Juntas, las tres, eran dinamita pura. Pasaban horas y horas juntas los fines de semana a menos de que ellas ya tuvieran planes.

–Hey –comenzó Alice –Qué tal sí vemos esa película... –no terminó su frase pues el elevador privado se abrió. El aura y personalidad de Edward Cullen se hicieron presentes antes de que él entrara a su oficina.

La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció abruptamente de su rostro. Estaba cómodamente sentada sobre su escritorio, soportando su peso con sus manos sobre sus piernas.

–Buenas tardes, señoritas –saludó cortésmente. Bella se dio cuenta cuando los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron, él entró de inmediato a su oficina para ocultar su irritación.

–Buenas tardes –respondieron las chicas en coro. Bella se quedó en silencio, pensando. Lo bueno que Edward no escuchó los comentarios de sus amigas. Rose y Alice se la pasaron admirando y comentando la forma en que Edward se veía vestido, como sí el traje negro hubiera sido diseñado para su cuerpo. Bella estaba de acuerdo con los comentarios de las chicas pero nunca lo iba a aceptar frente a ellas.

Edward entró a su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras él. Se quedó un momento ahí, recordando la pose erótica en la que estaba su secretaria. Que no hubiera dado por tenderla sudorosa sobre la mesa, con sus largas piernas enredadas a su cadera y...

–Chicas, será mejor que dejemos esto para después –exhaló Bella, levantándose de su escritorio.

–No... ¿Por qué? –Protestó Alice –Aún nos quedan diez minutos de nuestro almuerzo.

–Mi jefe me va a llamar en cualquier momento.

–No hay problema. Sí quieres, yo lo atiendo –sonrió Rosalie maliciosamente.

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, el intercomunicador sonó fuertemente, como siempre.

– ¡Vállense chicas! –las empujó a la salida para después dirigirse a la oficina de su jefe.

– ¿Teniendo una fiesta para tomar té? –regañó Edward.

Bella lo observó, sólo por un momento, sorprendida por el humor de Edward; parecía un dragón enjaulado ¿Qué lo habría molestado de esa forma?

–Esperaba que usted llegara mañana en la mañana –dijo Bella ignorando el comentario de Edward.

–Así que, ¡Cuando el ratón sale, los ratones hacen fiesta!

No importó que su bandeja de trabajo estuviera vacía, que el archivo estuviera en orden y que todas las asignaciones que él le había dejado estuvieran realizadas eficientemente.

–Usted es más un león que un simple gato –sentenció, remarcando las últimas palabras.

Se sorprendió cuando Edward rompió en carcajadas por su comentario. Él no sonreía muy seguido y cuando lo hacia se veía endiabladamente sexy, especialmente cuando mostraba su sonrisa torcida que era capaz de hacer mojar las bragas de cualquier fémina. Se pregunta por qué razón había llegado un día antes.

–Esto es para usted –Edward saco una caja de regalo con un moño dorado de su portafolio.

–Gracias –sonrió Bella. Él siempre le traía regalos de los lugares a donde viajara. Está vez le había traído una botella del perfume favorito – _Femme Individuelle de Mont Blanc_ – de él y ahora de ella.

–Gracias –murmuró de nuevo.

–Debería regresar a su Fiesta de té –la despidió de su oficina.

Bella agradeció que las chicas se hubieran retirado pues no sabría cómo explicar que su jefe le había dado un costoso perfume, una réplica del _Sacré Coeur o el Arc de Triomphe_. Como sea, Bella no se imaginaba a Edward regalando ese tipo de souvenirs a una mujer. Exquisita joyería y perfumes sensuales, eran su estilo.

Rosalie, Alice y al igual que Bella sabían que Edward era una caballero con las mujeres. Ellas no le creyeron a Bella que no se había acostado con Edward, pues pensaban que ella estaba siendo discreta. Sabían que ella no hablaba nada de los negocios o asuntos personales de Edward Cullen. Discreción era la clave de su trabajo.

Edward miro como agraciadamente, Bella salía de su oficina. ¿_Por qué Tanya no podía ser agradecida como lo era Bella? ¡Mujer insoportable!_ Como se atrevía a darle un ultimátum y demandarle que pusiera el anillo de compromiso en su dedo.

Tanya había estado fregando con que la llevara de vacaciones. La culpa no pudo con él y cedió a sus exigencias por sus constantes insistencias. Desde la primera noche, Tanya inicio con sus insinuaciones de compromiso. Primero fueron los folletos con las tallas de los anillos. Al día siguiente, había escogido el restaurante cercano a una joyería muy prestigiosa de París. Como todos sus planes habían fallado, ella se atrevió a interrumpir su sesión de sexo, usar el sexo como ventaja había sido demasiado. Por eso cortó su viaje y regresaron antes de lo esperado. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, él pidió un taxi que la llevara a su casa. Tanya le suplicó que la perdonara, pero al ver el enojo en sus ojos, le dijo una letanía de palabras frente a su chofer. Esa era la verdadera Tanya, una mujer interesada y vulgar. A Edward no le importó dejarla con las palabras en la boca. Ella no había sido la primera, ni la última amante que le recriminaba el compromiso. Tanya sabía cómo satisfacerlo en la cama, eso era lo único que lo impresionaba. Nunca habían tenido pláticas interesantes o inteligentes. Ella nunca lo excitaba tan fácilmente como lo hacía Isabella, su asistente... _¡Qué diablos!_

* * *

**Bueno mis muy queridas lectoras aquí les dejo otro capítulo más de esta historia que por lo visto ha sido muy bien recibida, es una gran alegría recibir comentarios de su parte. Como pueden darse cuenta me tomó el tiempo para responder a cada uno de sus REVIEWS porque creo es la forma de estar más con ustedes.**

**He decidido crear un grupo en Facebook para subir adelantos y compartir fotos con ustedes. Así como darles a conocer las fechas de actualización. Gracias a ******** que me va a apoyar. En el próximo capítulo les dejaré el link ah y si no, pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Alexandra Pattinson [mi foto de portada tiene a los Minons-Avengers].**

**Agradecimientos:**

_**Cómo siempre gracias MARÍA mi muy estimada BETA. Somos un buen equipo.**_

_**A las lectoras que han puesto como favorita está historia y a las que la siguen.**_

_**A las lectoras FANTASMA, anímense a dejar sus comentarios. Todo es bien recibido, bueno o malo.**_

_**A las chicas que dajan REVIEW**__**: **_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Mistery Twihart, , jhanuita, cherryland, supattinsondecullen, gaby, cary, Guest, Ñiz Belikova, Deathxrevenge, Milla Whitlock, marah2221, Ilovevampiresangels, , Sunicolita, tiuchis, krisvampire.**

_**También le doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**¿REWIEW?**_

**Alex 3**


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es una loca idea de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes. ¡Dí no al plagio!_

**Capitulo beteado por María (FFR) **

**Capítulo 3**

**_Insensible, arrogante y sin sentimientos_**

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Insensible, arrogante y sin sentimientos**

Edward se dejó caer en su ejecutiva silla de piel, dentro de su estudio, sus pies estaban sobre su escritorio con una copa con whisky. ¿Me pregunto qué está haciendo ella? Sus pensamientos estaban en su atractiva secretaria, bebía un poco de whisky, saboreando en sus labios. Tal vez, debería salir, eran las diez de la noche. A lo mejor y encontraba a alguien que le borrara los pensamientos de la mujer que deseaba en su cama pero que no podía tener, estaba prohibida. En segundo lugar, nadar vigorosamente en su alberca podría calmarlo. Se encaminó hacia su alberca, tamaño olímpica, que estaba en el nivel inferior.

—Edward, ábreme — se escuchó un golpe sordo en la puerta principal — ¡Edward!, ¡Edward!, ¡Ed...!

— ¡Tanya!, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —él tironeó de ella, sin cuidado, hacia la estancia — ¿Estas tratando de que le dé un ataque al corazón a la señora Sue? —sus ojos se irritaron con su presencia.

—Querido... —enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello —No has respondido a mis llamadas.

Edward gruñó silencioso, había visto sus tres llamadas perdidas y simplemente las ignoró. No estaba de humor para estar en compañía de Tanya. Espero, por su bien, que no tentara más su suerte. Aunque ella se desnudará frente a él, quedando sólo en su fina lencería negra, y le bailará la danza del vientre, no sería capaz de responderle como hombre.

—Nene... Te extraño —sus manos acunaron su rostro, mientras con su lengua delineaba el contorno de sus labios —Hazme el amor nene, sólo como tú sabes... Aquí, sobre tú mesa —los rápidos dedos de Tanya iban bajando el cierre de sus pantalones.

— ¡Detente Tanya! —la apartó, colocando su mano sobre sus labios —Hemos terminado.

Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas, llenos de miedo.

— ¡Qué! —exclamó —No quisiste decir eso, Edward —sus brazos lo apresaron de nuevo —Somos buenos juntos, nene —se restregó contra su cuerpo, cual gata en celo, moldeando su pelvis a la de él —Sé que aún me deseas —se carcajeó victoriosa, cuando está segunda vez no la alejó. Estampó su boca contra la de él.

— ¡Estás equivocada! —la separó furioso, agarrándola dolorosamente de los hombros —Se acabo Tanya —sus ojos se fundieron peligrosamente, para que ella entendiera sus palabras.

—Lo siento Edward —comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos lágrimas, lágrimas de cocodrilo —Por favor... Perdóname —sollozó —Me equivoqué al darte un ultimátum, regresa conmigo —suplicó.

— ¡Vete! —instruyó, dándole la espalda. Edward odiaba las lágrimas, pero odiaba más, las lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Es por la insípida de tú secretaria, ¿Verdad? —gritó Tanya —Sólo porque ella es más atractiva y joven que yo. ¡La odio! —gritó aún más fuerte —Maneja tú vida y veo como se te ilumina la mirada cuando ella te habla.

— ¡Lárgate! —Edward abrió la puerta, señalándole la salida a la noche fría. Azotó la puerta, regresando a su estudio para bloquear el número de Tanya en su celular y asegurarse de que jamás lo volviera a contactar.

—Hola... —murmuró Bella adormilada por el teléfono. Resopló por lo bajo, al ser molestada por la noche. Sus parpados le pesaban, apenas le permitieron ver la hora en su despertador, junto a la cama; las once veintitrés.

— ¡Isabella!

Ella salió como rayo de la cama, como sí estuviera frente a ella.

—Sí, Sr. Cullen —aún apretaba el auricular en sus manos, lentamente regresó a su cama. ¿Por qué le hablaba a esas horas de la noche y por qué no le habló al móvil? Había usado su línea privada.

— ¿Dónde está el reporte del nuevo producto que supuestamente me iba a enviar por mail, antes de su salida Isabella?

_¡Diablos! _

—Señor... Recuerde que el sistema se cayó.

—Le pago una fortuna, para resolver los problemas Isabella. ¿No pudo llamar al área de sistemas para que arreglaran lo que estaba mal? — gruñó él.

Isabella retrocedió, apartando el auricular de su oído. _¡Por Dios!, ¿No podía esperar hasta mañana temprano?_ Es casi medianoche.

—Entonces, ¿Envió el borrador a las divisiones? —preguntó.

—No señor —casi estaba susurrando —Usted quiso revisar las figuras antes de que diseminara el reporte.

Él maldijo bajo su aliento, pero ella lo había escuchado. Bella se sentía salvada por la campana, no había sido completamente su error, era de ambos _¡Jaque Mate!_

Edward tenía que volar hacia Atlanta, tenía una junta por la mañana. Ella había pensado tener el reporte listo antes de que marchara, pues le había dicho que pasaría primero a la oficina antes de tomar su vuelo.

—Tengo un plan, señor Cullen —saltó de su cama. Con el auricular pegado a su oreja se puso unos jeans, un suéter holgado, calcetas y un par de botas.

— ¿Está en su casa? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Sí —refunfuñó.

—Estaré ahí en veinte minutos.

Edward aún tenía el teléfono en sus manos cuando la línea se cortó. El observó el teléfono, el tono del mismo era irritante. Él contempló volverla a llamar, no necesitaba tanto ese reporte. De hecho sabía que ella no tenía la culpa. La única razón por la que había llamado era porque Tanya lo había hecho enojar, estaba furioso. Él no esperaba que Isabella viniera a su casa por un tonto reporte. Cuando ella llegara le debería una disculpa pues el mail estaba en su bandeja de entrada. Por los nervios, seguro se le había olvidado que ella se lo había enviado. Isabella siempre hacia su trabajo. Las acusaciones de Tanya eran infundadas. Enojarse con ella lo había hecho desquitarse con su pobre asistente.

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos cuando sonó el timbre de su casa. Sólo habían pasado diez minutos. No podía ser Isabella_. ¡Tanya!_ Edward no quería que ella estuviera cuando su asistente arribara. Iba a invitar a Isabella a pasar, le ofrecería café, unos bizcochos y le pediría hacer y revisar el reporte juntos. Cualquier cosa que la retuviera a su lado todo lo posible para que no tuviera que ir temprano a la oficina. Había decidido ir sólo por ver su rostro angelical, un ángel que estaría dispuesto a corromper.

—Tanya... —Edward no continuó al ver a Isabella parada frente a su puerta. La miró, esos pantalones pegados a sus piernas, ese cabello castaño tejido en una trenza y ese suéter holgado. _¿Llevaría sujetador bajo ese suéter_? Regresó a la realidad cuando la vio temblar por el frío de la noche.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco y pronto se relajo. _¡Así que estaba esperando a su amante!_ Justo cuando vamos a revisar el maldito reporte. Aún seguía con los pantalones y camisa que había llevado a la oficina, menos su chaqueta y la corbata gris. Era claro que la casa de su jefe contara con un buen sistema de calefacción, podía sentir el calor en su rostro; provenía de la casa. Ella se estaba congelando. Estaba furiosa por la forma en que él le había gritado por teléfono, además olvido ponerse su abrigo. En su Mini Cooper había puesto la calefacción al máximo. La calidez de la calefacción había hecho que su cuerpo se relajara pero ahora se encontraba temblando de frío.

—Isabella —corrigió Edward —Pase —No había señal de emociones en su rostro.

Ella estaba tentada a entrar, para calmar lo dormido de sus dedos y sus orejas congeladas, pero sí él estaba esperando a su amante tan tarde, no se iba a quedar a ver el espectáculo.

—Le traje esto —Bella estaba consciente del poder sexual de Edward, sería capaz de hacer correr fuego por las venas de cualquier mujer. Trato de no mirar la piel expuesta de su pecho. Moría por pasar sus manos sobre ese vello fino.

Los ojos de Edward se fijaron en el documento en sus manos y en la memoria USB. Se sintió un bastardo sin corazón por haberla sacado de su cama a mitad de la fría noche.

Deseaba estrecharla en sus brazos para llenarla con su calor corporal. Un loco pensamiento lo tentaba a ofrecerle dormir en su casa... Sólo por el inclemente clima.

—Me retiro —le entregó, en sus manos, el documento y la memoria para después marcharse.

— ¡Isabella! —le agarró por la muñeca. Bella se detuvo. Los ojos femeninos se fijaron en su agarre para después, encontrarse con los furiosos y oscuros ojos verdes de Edward.

—Lo siento. No debí haberle gritado por el teléfono.

Bella asintió. Los cálidos dedos masculinos irradiaban calidez sobre su piel.

—Buenas noches —murmuró al apartar su mano para marcharse y no mirará hacia atrás.

_¿Cuándo iba a dormir, sí su amante estaba en camino?_

Edward la vio caminar, sentía su pecho demasiado pesado. Sabía que había actuado mal. ¿Qué clase de animal era él por haber sacado a una inocente jovencita de su cama a media noche para que le entregara un documento que no necesitaba? Con su paranoia de seguridad, las redes de su empresa estaban protegidas con miles de candados y no les era permitido a los empleados usar una segunda red para enviar información. Así que Isabella había traído el documento en físico, para él, por él.

Permaneció en el primer piso de su casa, tras la puerta. El frío le pegaba en la cara, aún así permaneció ahí. Sus ojos siguieron Isabella, quién seguía su camino hacia su coche sin prisa alguna. Sus hombros y cabeza erguidos, caminaba con confianza. Edward deseaba llamarla de nuevo.

En el momento en que Bella estuvo lejos de la casa de Edward se orilló para cubrirse la cara con sus manos, sollozaba incontrolablemente, sus hombros temblaban violentamente. Buscó un pañuelo pero no encontró ninguno, molesta se limpio las lágrimas con su brazo. La lana de su suéter le raspo sus ojos. ¿Por qué diablos estaba llorando?

_¡Como sí no supieras, que él tiene una amante!_

Claro que iban a pasar la noche juntos. Claro que iban a hacer el amor la noche entera, ¿Qué más daba?, ¿Cómo alejar el frío de su corazón?

_Necesito buscar un novio antes de que me destruya a mí misma._

Bella aventó las colchas de su cuerpo. No había razón para aventar y cubrirse una y otra vez. Su cuerpo le dolía por él cansancio y todo por la noche en la casa de su jefe. _¿Por qué se torturaba de esa manera?_ No tenía respuesta. _¿Cómo podría olvidarlo o ignorarlo sí trabajaban juntos de ocho a diez horas al día?_, y aunque estuviera lejos, él la llamaba varias veces.

Ella no tenía ganas de almorzar, pero ya estaba arreglada y lista para ir al trabajo. Se preparó café y pan tostado, se forzó a comerlo. De su boca a su estómago, deteniéndose en su garganta, pero finalmente hasta su estómago. Se aseguraría de llegar a tiempo, a menos que circunstancias fuera de su alcance se lo impidiera.

Llegó treinta minutos antes a la oficina. Prendió su ordenador y checó sus mails. Tenía cinco mails de Edward. Leyó el más importante, que contenía el reporte corregido con la instrucción de enviarlo a las divisiones correspondientes.

Estaba ocupada escribiendo un memo, sus dedos volaban por él teclado cuando escucho el ascensor privado. Isabella contuvo el aliento. Siguió escribiendo con la cabeza baja, no quería verlo, no podía. Estaba dando los espacios y correcciones ortográficas, trabajando como un robot productivo. Sintió su presencia antes de que él estuviera frente a su escritorio.

—Buenos días Isabella.

Bella susurró un débil saludo, sin levantar su rostro. Colocó sus dedos sobre el teclado, no escribió y espero el siguiente movimiento de Edward. ¿La iba a llamar a su oficina? Sabía que no iba a permanecer por más de treinta minutos, no más. Él tenía que irse a Atlanta.

—Estas son para usted Isabella —su voz aterciopelada acaricio sus oídos, suave, un susurro.

Levantó su rostro. Edward llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas en los brazos. ¿Ofrecimiento de paz? Tan lindas y suaves como el rostro de ese hombre arrogante y huraño, un adonis prohibido, su jefe. Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos. ¡No había duda de que su amante lo había mantenido despierto toda la noche!

Lucía tan hermoso y sexy en su traje gris, camisa rosa y corbata que combinaba con el traje Armani. Olía delicioso... como siempre. Por primera vez en dieciocho meses, su jefe estaba indeciso. La expresión de su rostro parecía la de un hombre torturado. Sus ojos observaron las rosas mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

—Siento lo de la noche pasada —sonaba arrepentido —No debí forzarla a salir a media noche.

—Gracias por las rosas —las tomo entre sus brazos —Voy... A ponerlas en un florero —casi escapó hacia la cocina.

—Cuando regrese venga a mi oficina.

Bella permaneció en la cocina, tratando de calmar su agitada respiración. Las rosas eran hermosas como él hombre que se las había dado. Tomo una rosa para llevársela cerca de su nariz, aspiró el aroma dulce, suave y casi frutal. Agarró un florero de cristal y colocó las rosas en él, cuidando que quedaran perfectas, un poco de agua y unos cuántos hielos le vendrían bien a las flores. Regresó a su escritorio para colocar el florero tras ella, sobre la credenza. No quería que la distrajeran y esperaba que Edward notara el lugar que les había asignado.

Tocó la puerta de su oficina antes de pasar. Edward no estaba en su escritorio, estaba a espaldas de la puerta, admirando por la ventana la magnífica vista que Manhattan podía ofrecer. Tal cual torre de control aéreo.

—Su café, señor —colocó cautelosamente la taza con café sobre su escritorio.

—Tome asiento, Isabella —Edward fue hasta su escritorio —No va a necesitar eso —él se

refería a la pequeña libreta de notas que estaba por abrir. Bella la guardó, mirándolo a los ojos, él se rehusaba a mirarla, estaba distraído.

—Tanya... Y yo ya no salimos, hemos terminado.

Su primera reacción fue quedar en shock, después la felicidad le recorrió el cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Sus ojos buscaron con recelo su rostro, se maldijo por la intensidad de su mirada.

_Ahora sé porque estaba tan extraño, ¡Ella lo botó! El dueño del mundo, Edward Cullen, había sido botado._

—Lo lamento —ella lo observó vaciar su tasa con café.

Edward se levanto y acomodó algunos documentos en su portafolio.

—Nos vemos mañana —sus miradas se encontraron. Edward quería ver sí algún sentimiento despertaba en Bella pero lo único que encontró fue indiferencia por su parte.

—Adiós, señor Cullen —ella se levantó. Edward pasó a su lado, camino al elevador, que lo llevaría a la terraza; donde estaba su helicóptero.

—Uhm... Recuerda que le llegó la invitación para el Spring Fashion Show, será en dos noches —le recordó.

Él volteó, ella tenía la mirada baja, ocupada con unos documentos. Deseaba ver esos ojos marrones antes de irse.

— ¿Le importaría acompañarme, Isabella?

_¿Yo?, ¡Ser su cita!_

En una ocasión le había pedido que lo acompañara y ella había aceptado, lo acompañó a New York. Le encantaría ver los más recientes diseños italianos. Nunca antes había ido a una pasarela de moda.

—Tengo planes —masculló.

No había duda, tenía planes con su novio _¡Mierda!_ Edward inhaló y asintió decepcionado —Confirme mi asistencia —se volteó y siguió su camino a la terraza.

Durante el día, mientras trabajaba, no pudo apartar de su pensamiento a Edward, estaba soltero, reía como tonta ante esa revelación. En algunos momentos no podía apartar el rostro distraído y abatido de él, seguro le había afectado tanto que su amante terminara con él. Parecía afectado más de lo que pudiera reconocer, ella le importaba _¡Zorra con suerte!_ Debería seguir trabajando, el trabajo la distraería. ¿_Podría él interesarse en ella?, ¿Al fin la vería como mujer?_

— ¿Está mi hermano por aquí? —una voz familiar preguntó sonriente.

— ¡Elizabeth! Es un placer volverla a ver —Isabella corrió a abrazar a la pequeña hermana de Edward —Él está en Atlanta.

—Dime que no anda con esa molesta modelo... Tanya —gruñó Lizzy.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar? —ofreció Bella.

—Evasiva como siempre —se carcajeó Lizzy.

—Así que, ¿Qué la trae por acá?

—Mi cumpleaños número dieciocho.

—Ah sí, es en tres semanas —sonrió Bella — ¿Qué te gustaría como regalo?

—Quiero mudarme con mi novio.

Bella arqueó sus cejas. A pesar de que los padres de ambos vivían, Edward era demasiado protector con su hermana pequeña, era su carcelero.

—Parece que eso no sucederá, sería más fácil que yo caminase descalza en el polo norte.

Elizabeth iba a cumplir dieciocho años y aún así, Edward no le permitiría cometer semejante locura a su pequeña hermana, no importaba la edad, siempre sería su protector.

— ¿Qué tienes planeado para tú fiesta?

—Tan diplomática siempre, ¿Verdad? —sonrió Lizzy —No es de asombrarse que Edward siempre anda tras de ti.

—Oh no —se rió Bella negando con la cabeza.

—Le eres indispensable —asintió —Lo he escuchado de sus propios labios.

— ¿Enserio? —Isabella se había sonrojado, esperaba que no se le notara mucho.

—Sí —Elizabeth caminó distraída por la oficina —Aparentemente, me permitieron organizar mi propia fiesta.

— ¡Eso es excitante! —Bella se forzó para prestarle atención.

—Sí y lo mejor es que mi hermano mayor me dijo que no había limites —Elizabeth colocó sus pies sobre la mesa de la recepción.

— ¿Qué más podría pedir una chica?

— ¿Cuándo regresa?

—Está noche.

—Me dijo que podía pedirte ayuda con lo del catering.

—Claro que puedo hacerlo —asintió.

—Será una simple fiesta en casa —musitó —Tengo muchos escenarios exóticos en mente, pero sé que Edward los arruinaría.

—Creo que será lo mejor —sonrió Bella —Así no tendrás que preocuparte por manejar. Estoy segura de que habrá todo tipo de bebidas, no harán falta.

Isabella sabía que los amigos de Elizabeth bebían alcohol cual marineros ebrios.

—Ya he pedido mi vestido —Lizzy se acomodó en el sofá —Es hermoso —juntó sus palmas como sí estuviera rezando.

—No puedo esperar a verlo.

— ¿A qué hora vas a llegar, Bella?

—Oh, estoy segura de que tú fiesta es privada y no estoy muy segura de que yo deba ir, pero te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

—No señorita, usted tiene que estar ahí, además sé que a Edward le gustaría.

—No necesariamente —Bella negó con la cabeza. Ya conocía a sus padres y sabía de ante mano que a su jefe le gustaba mantener su vida en privado.

—Te quiero ahí —insistió Lizzy.

—Creo que sería mejor que lo consultaras con tú hermano.

—Está bien —Lizzy se levantó —Sé como doblegar la voluntad de mi hermano mayor —se carcajeó.

—Suerte con la mudanza con tú novio.

Sabía que el novio hippie de Lizzy molestaba demasiado a Edward, lo odiaba. Escuchó un comentario acerca de los pantalones caídos por las caderas. No se lo iba a decir a Lizzy. Había dicho que Brady era un "_flojo sin ocupación_".

La sonrisa de Lizzy desapareció de su rostro, rostro con las mismas facciones que su hermano —Me voy —pretendió estar molesta, pero le falló. Ambas se carcajearon, cómplices. Elizabeth abrazó a Bella antes de salir de la oficina.

Edward suspiró. Deseaba terminar sus negocios y regresar a su oficina... Regresar a su asistente. Miró por la ventana mientras el helicóptero descendía. No vio los edificios característicos de Atlanta, sólo el bosque, tranquilo, callado.

Durante la junta, agarró su celular para marcarle a Isabella, pero no tenía razón alguna para llamarla, así que lo guardo en bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en la noche pasada, la forma tan linda en que Isabella se veía. Nunca antes había ido a su casa. Sus ojos llenos de furia que ocultaba por su profesionalismo, manteniendo la compostura. Su cabello trenzado y esos labios rosas, suaves, tentadores y hechos para ser besados... Edward regresaría antes del crepúsculo, estaba determinado a invitarla a cenar.

Isabella estaba en la tina de baño, metiendo y sacando sus pies del agua burbujeante. Se preguntaba sí Edward ya había regresado. Sorpresivamente, hoy no la había llamado, era inusual. Deliberadamente, había permanecido en la oficina hasta las seis, esperando su llegada, pero fue en vano. Con el trabajo finalizado, decidió marcharse a su casa, caminando.

Extrañó escuchar su voz aterciopelada. Eran las ocho y media, seguro ya había llegado a su casa. Se preparó un omelette, dos copas de vino tinto. No estaba de humor para ver la tele. Iba a ser una noche larga.

Cuando Bella llegó a la oficina, temprano en la mañana, se encontró con que Edward ya estaba ahí. Sintió un vacío en su estómago. Lo escuchó hablar por teléfono. Moría por meterse en su oficina y comprobar que él había regresado, pero tendría que esperar. Prendió su ordenador, preparó su café y checó que su manual estuviera bien. Tomó el café para llevarlo, su corazón latía rápidamente, parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

—Lo noche fue magnífica, Eleazar —sonrió por el teléfono —Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido, pero está vez tendrás que venir a New York —los ojos de Edward se posaron sobre Isabella, quién colocaba su café en su escritorio. Su presencia la desarmaba, su cuerpo lo añoraba, el deseo la consumía.

—Buenos días, Isabella —la saludo contento. Era claro que había disfrutado su viaje a Atlanta.

—Buenos días —sonrió educada — ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

—Más placentero de lo que esperaba —sonrió —Después de la junta, los chicos quisieron celebrar. Regresé hasta pasada la media noche.

—Son chocolates los que están en mi escritorio —rió Isabella suavemente.

El corazón de Edward se contrajo y sentía un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Por qué no los abre? —murmuró.

Por un momento sus miradas se fundieron. Las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron color rosa brillante, los ojos de Edward estaban oscurecidos por _¿Deseo?_ Su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación, algo en su interior se había despertado, se sentía húmeda entre las piernas, con sólo una mirada.

—Gracias —habló suavemente y él asintió. Bella le mostró su agenda, tenía el día ocupado. A eso le agregó algunos compromisos derivados de su junta en Atlanta.

— ¿Aún sigue ocupada mañana? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Disculpe.

—La pasarela de moda.

—Uhm... Sí —mintió. Edward asintió y siguió trabajando en su ordenador. Bella salió de su oficina.

Las modelos lucían espectaculares, todas unas afroditas. Modelos tras modelos se contoneaban sobre la pasarela. Desde su asiento podía hacer contacto visual con ellas, asentía de vez en cuando eso pasaba. Aplaudía cuando el vestido le parecía exquisito. Tenía que poseer a alguna está noche. Todas lo veían con ojos de "_follame_". No estaba interesada en las pelirrojas, pero esa modelo lo desvestía con la mirada. Ella era atractiva y sexy, poseía unas piernas bien torneadas que parecían no tener fin y unas nalgas respingonas, que le invitaban a acariciarlas. El vestido que modelaba era espectacular, llegaba hasta las rodillas con una cinta escarlata bajo los pechos, sin tirantes y con un escote en la espalda que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Había decidido llevarla a su casa. La única forma de distraer sus pensamientos de su asistente, era encontrar a alguien más. Cuando la pasarela terminó, Edward se paro e hizo contacto con la pelirroja. Él le sonrió y aplaudió, en respuesta ella contoneó sus caderas seductoramente hacia él.

—Isabella, Edward está engañando a... Tanya.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Bella aún estaba en su casa a punto de salir cuando contestó la llamada de Alice en su móvil.

—Checa el periódico de esta mañana, Bella. Le vieron saliendo de la pasarela en compañía de una pelirroja y hay fotos en las que están muy acaramelados, demasiado diría yo.

Bella se imaginó la risa cínica y pervertida de su amiga.

— ¿Te importa el señor Cullen, Alice? —el corazón de Bella se detuvo cuando vio las fotos en el periódico de la mañana. Se tragó su sollozo y se limpio las lágrimas que apresaban con salir de sus ojos. Se les veía juntos, cenando, divirtiéndose. Los ojos de Edward coqueteaban con ella... _¿Estaba celosa?_

— ¿Bells, sigues ahí?

—Er... sí. Mira voy de salida y llevo un poco de prisa —Bella cortó la llamada. Aventó su móvil y se dejó caer al suelo, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Sus lágrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas. Debí de haber ido con él. Sí hubiera ido... Él... No, no siente nada por mí. Soy sólo su empleada. Él no me ve como la mujer que soy.

Cerró sus ojos. Tenía que pasar, cuando pensaba que había una señal de esperanza para ella. No le tomó más de tres días para reemplazar a Tanya en su cama. Frío, insensible y arrogante sin sentimientos.

* * *

**Hola mis queridas lectoras aquí otra vez yo con un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado. Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo, pero también quiero dejar en claro que** _NO estoy obligando a NADIE a que la_ lea.** es claro que son libres de leer lo que gusten y dejar sus comentarios, siempre y cuando sean con respeto. **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**A mi ****_BETA_**** querida que siempre está al pie del cañón y que sin ella ya hubiera dejado de seguir escribiendo jaja. Si soy muy molesta :D!**

**A las lectoras ****_FANTASMA_****, que espero que algún día dejen un comentario. No muerdo jeje!**

**A las ****_NUEVAS LECTORAS._**

**__****A las que siguen la historia y la tienen como favorita.**

**A las chicas que dejan ****_REVIEWS: _**_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Mistery Twihart, , jhanuita, cherryland, supattinsondecullen, gaby, cary, Guest, Ñiz Belikova, Deathxrevenge, Milla Whitlock, marah2221, Ilovevampiresangels, , Sunicolita, tiuchis, krisvampire, solcito, Lily M, annieyandy, vivicullenhaleswan, angie palomo, Barbie Hale black, jailannys, ofelia duarte, anto prenezio, joa ferreyra, , indii93 y Sony Bells.**_

_Mi grupo en facebook es : __**www. facebook groups / 130996757111557**__ para las que quieran unirse. Serán bienvenidas! [sólo quiten los espacios]_

**_REVIEW?_**

**_Besos y nos leemos pronto._**

**_Alex :3_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo beteado por**** María (FFR) **

**Capítulo 4**

_**Celos. El monstruo de ojos verdes**_

— ¿Viste el periódico?, ¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó Alice sin aliento, en el segundo en que entró Bella a la ala ejecutiva. Bella sonrió y saludó a sus demás colegas mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

Sin importar el hecho de que Isabella había ignorado a Alice, ella prosiguió.

—Su nombre es Victoria y es brasileña, o eso dicen —murmuró. Bella siguió ignorándola al prender su PC—. ¿Crees que sus senos sean….?

— ¡Alice! —siseó Bella con frustración. Evitó mirar la foto que su parlanchina amiga había bajado del internet.

— ¿Qué?

—Por favor... El señor Cullen va a llegar en cualquier momento, ¿Puedes olvidarte de esto?

A Bella le sorprendía que él no hubiera llegado ya a la oficina. Tal vez, aún estaba disfrutando de un desayuno exótico, en la cama, en compañía de esa brasileña. No cabía duda.

—Está bien —se enfurruñó Alice, guardando su jugosa evidencia. La guardo dentro de unos de los bolsillos de su ajustado pantalón de vestir—. ¿Por qué te da terror Edward?, es como sí lo consideraras un ogro. No importa, sí él es un ogro, es el ogro más sexy del jodido planeta...

— ¡Alice!, creo que deberías regresar a tú oficina.

—Hoy estás de un humor de perros, Bella. Necesitas un poco de...

Bella se levantó amenazadoramente de su lugar, antes de que Alice pudiera terminar su frase.

— ¡Ok! —se carcajeó ella, llevando sus manos a su pecho—. Me voy, ¿Podemos ir a comer pizza en la hora de la comida? —incitó antes de salir.

—Seguro —sonrió Bella aliviada—. Te veo en la planta baja a la una.

Bella escribió, archivó y respondió varias llamadas telefónicas. Cada cinco minutos veía en dirección al elevador privado, que no se abría. ¿Dónde diablos estás?, ¿Aún en la cama? Dónde más y seguro muy bien acompañado. Eran las nueve de la mañana. Edward normalmente llegaba antes de las ocho. No era consuelo que, para ella, que su agenda estuviera vacía hasta las once. Calladamente, deseaba que hubiera algo para que así tuviera que hablarle y recordarle que ya era tarde. Se rindió con los memorándums que estaba escribiendo, echó para atrás su cabeza, estaba muy irritada, _¿Qué le sucedía?_ Se levantó y se sirvió una taza con café. A esta hora del día, Edward ya se hubiera tomado dos tazas.

— ¡Edward, me estás escuchando!

—Disculpa —Edward miró confundido a su pequeña hermana.

— ¿Dónde está tú mente, querido hermano? Es inusual verte preocupado por algo —bromeó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Edward rodó los ojos, suspirando por lo bajo. Su mente estaba donde recientemente pensaba, en su sexy secretaria. Lo impensable le había sucedido la anterior noche. Estaba cenando con una de las modelos más sexys del medio, Victoria, y en lo único que pensaba era en que acabara pronto para irse a la cama, _¡Solo!_ _¿Su secretaria lo había hechizado?_ Demonios, tenía que llevársela a la cama lo antes posible. Antes de que perdiera la cordura. Isabella era un virus, e irónicamente, también era el antivirus. Tenía que saciarse de ella para curarse, o al menos eso pensaba. Ahora mismo, no podía tener una conversación con su hermanita; sin que ella apareciera como un fantasma, una sexy diablilla que se comería su corazón de sólo bocado.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? —sin querer, Edward posó sus ojos en los de Lizzy, iguales a los de él, dos profundas esmeraldas.

Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco. Edward nunca le había dado el avión, hasta ahora.

—Dije que quiero a Isabella en mí fiesta de cumpleaños.

No había duda que estaba así de confuso porque Lizzy la había nombrado. Edward se levantó, una sonrisa de media luna se curvó en sus labios

—No puedo ordenar a mi secretaria que atienda tú fiesta. No rijo su vida —juguetonamente, jaló la coleta de Lizzy—. Pero sí quieres que Isabella asista como invitada, entonces pregúntale a ella personalmente... _¡Sí tiene tiempo!_

— ¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos? —Lizzy observó severamente a su hermano—. La invité y ella dijo que tenía que preguntarte. Te pregunto y tú quieres que le pregunte ¿Qué no son capaces de comunicarse?

—Nos comunicamos perfectamente —enfatizó la última palabra mientras se servía su tercera taza con café— Tú fiesta no tiene que ver con el trabajo —le recordó—. Creo que ya has tomado demasiado de mí tiempo. Tengo que ir a la oficina —para ver a mi sensual secretaria.

—Así que, ¿Qué voy a obtener? —inquirió Lizzy.

— ¡Perdón!

Lizzy puso ojos de cachorrito tierno.

— ¿No me vas a comprar un regalo?

—Estoy financiando tú extravagante fiesta con DJ rumano incluido, ¿Qué más quieres? —dijo con aterciopelada voz. Pretendiendo sonar lo más serio posible.

—Sólo es un DJ y no es muy caro —apartó Lizzy su mirada, decepcionada—. Siempre tengo un regalo de tú parte cuando despierto el día de mí cumpleaños.

—Entonces te regalaré una caja de esos chocolates suizos que tanto te gustan —se burló.

—Eddy... —gruñó— Deja de bromear.

Él se carcajeó roncamente.

—Espera y verás —parpadeó secretamente.

—Gracias Eddy —Lizzy brincó desde su lugar para abrazar a su hermano mayor— Eres el mejor —sonrió—. Cuando llegues a tú oficina, quiero que invites a Bella a mi cumpleaños —demandó.

— ¿Me estás dando instrucciones, mujer coqueta? —le sonrió adorablemente a _Sa Petite Soeur_¹.

—Sí.

—Hmm. Por esta vez acataré tus órdenes —soltó a _Sa Petite_¹.

—Te acompaño a la puerta —Edward agarró su portafolios.

_¿Por qué no ha llamado Isabella?_

—Buenos días, Isabella —saludó con una sonrisa que iluminó toda la oficina.

Alguien estaba muy ocupada por la mañana. Tan ocupada en la fotocopiadora que ni siquiera escuchó el elevador privado.

—Buen día, señor Cullen —saludó sobre su hombro. Lucía inmaculado como siempre. Olía divinamente delicioso. Tan masculino, tan él.

— ¿Elizabeth habló con usted de su fiesta de cumpleaños? —preguntó, recargándose sobre el escritorio de Bella.

_Alguien no tiene muchas ganas de trabajar._

—Sí —sonrió Bella—. Ella estuvo aquí. Le ofrecí mí ayuda con el catering y la logística —continuó haciendo lo que estaba haciendo frente a la fotocopiadora.

Edward admiró el ordenado escritorio de Bella. Algunos documentos recién impresos estaban a lado de la impresora. Los pendientes estaban en una canastilla cerca de sus brazos. Se preguntaba como rayos iba a extender la invitación al cumpleaños de Lizzy. La quería ahí por su propia salud mental, no por petición de _Sa Petite_¹.

Isabella demoró regresar a su escritorio. _¿Qué hacia Edward ahí? _Necesito sentarme. Ella estaba consciente de su presencia, sus ojos estaban sobre ella y sus dedos golpeaban levemente la madera fina de su lugar de trabajo.

—A Lizzy le gustaría que estuviera en su fiesta.

_¿Y a usted no?_

—Oh. Le dije a ella que no era necesario. Lo que quiero decir es que sólo estaba siendo cortés, nada más.

Él cruzó sus brazos algo molesto.

—No. Ella la quiere ahí.

—Miré, está bien... —separó las hojas en sus manos.

— ¡Isabella, valla a la fiesta! —instruyó, impidiendo que continuará.

—Sí, señor —alivio y decepción se mezclaron en igual cantidad dentro de ella... indicado lo confusa que estaba su mente. Alivio porque estaría con él y decepción porque ni estaría realmente con él.

— ¿Ya encontró el regalo para mi hermana? —preguntó.

Por primera vez, Bella no sabía que comprar a una jovencita de dieciocho años con gustos exigentes. Edward nunca revisaba el precio de lo que ella escogía.

Había ido a las boutiques favoritas de él pero no encontró nada adecuado para Lizzy Cullen.

—Aún no he encontrado el regalo perfecto para la señorita Elizabeth —suspiró.

Edward sonrió. Su secretaría siempre ponía su mayor empeño cuando se trataba de los regalos a su familia. Su madre siempre quedaba encantada con su excelente gusto. Bella no sólo hablaba a las boutiques y pedía algo conforme a la edad de quién recibía el regalo. No, ella iba a los mall, buscaba en las boutiques, seleccionaba el regalo, la envoltura, todo por ella misma.

—Déjame esto a mí —masculló Edward—. Tengo el regalo perfecto. Mi hermana me va a amar —se carcajeó audiblemente.

— ¿Quiere su café aquí? —ofreció Bella, al ver que él hacia ningún movimiento por retirarse a su oficina. Le maravillaba verlo sobre su escritorio, como su propio trofeo.

—Sí, por favor —él tomo su tableta y escribió algo en ella. Bella moría de curiosidad de saber lo que había escrito.

—Aquí está —le entregó su café.

—Podría hacerme el favor de enviar un ramo de rosas, _¿Lo haría?_

Los ojos de Bella se nublaron e inmediatamente enmascaró lo que sentía. Los celos la carcomían en su estado más puro, ese monstruo de ojos verdes.

—Tengo que ir a finanzas —salió corriendo de la oficina, sin siquiera ver la nota que Edward le ofrecía. ¿Qué iba a hacer en finanzas cuándo ella arribara? Tenía que inventar una buena excusa.

—Él está engañando a Tanya_, ¿Verdad?_ —Alice entró al elevador antes de que las puertas se cerraran—. ¿Le ha llamado?, ¿Lo habrá aceptado?

—Alice, enserio, deberías de ocuparte de tus propios asuntos.

—Sólo soy naturalmente curiosa. No puedo evitarlo —Alice le lanzó una mirada inocente.

Bella se sintió molesta porque estaba siendo muy cortante con su mejor amiga, y todo por culpa de su jefe. Era con Edward con el que estaba furiosa.

—Sabes que el señor Cullen está obsesionado con su privacidad —concedió.

— ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?, dos al mismo tiempo...

— ¡Por amor a Dios, Alice!, ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

—Ok, ok —sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa brillante—Rosalie me pidió que te dijera que tenemos que ir a cenar a ese nuevo restaurante griego.

— ¿Desde cuándo a alguna de nosotras le gusta la comida griega? —cuestionó Bella.

—Bueno nosotras deberíamos probar cosas nuevas, tal vez, desarrollemos una afinidad a esa comida —se mofó Alice.

_¡Sí comí no, cosas nuevas!_

—He visto sus menús. Sus precios cuestan un brazo y una pierna.

— ¡Oh vamos! El viernes es día de pago y nos los merecemos —suplicó Alice.

—Creo que —sonrió Bella. Feliz de que el elevador se detuvo en el área de finanzas—. Es una oportunidad para vestir elegante y lucir hermosas.

— ¡Yay! —Alice levanto un puño sobre el viento—Rosalie y yo pasaremos por ti a las siete en punto.

Para: Victoria Sutherland.

Espero volver a disfrutar otra velada como la pasada...

Edward Cullen

Leyó la nota y la volvió a leer más de diez veces_. ¿Por qué releía la nota sí no era de su incumbencia? _Tal vez, era una perdedora masoquista. Contestó el teléfono, en el segundo que sonó, sin pensarlo.

— ¿Sabes que me va a regalar Edward? —preguntó Lizzy por segunda vez.

— ¡Disculpa! —Bella seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué es lo que Edward me compró? —susurró excitada.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó— No tengo idea —respondió sinceramente.

—Por favor... dime. Ustedes no se tienen secretos.

_¡Quieres aportar!_

—Todo lo que puedo decirte es que el dijo que se lo dejara en sus manos y que... lo ibas a amar.

—Oh —musitó Lizzy—. No puedo esperar Isabella. ¿Podrías sacarle la verdad, por favor?

Bella se carcajeó —Deberías saber mejor que yo, que tú hermano es un Marín duro. Sí la tortura no es suficiente, que te hace pensar que alguien tan pequeño como yo pueda sacarle la verdad.

—Creo que —suspiró suavemente—. Sí escuchas algo —susurró aún más suave—. Debes llamarme.

—No voy a hacer semejante cosa.

—A veces desearía que no tuvieras esa integridad que te caracteriza.

Bella rió por el teléfono.

—No es algo que me caracterice "mucho".

—Debo irme. Mi novio me está haciendo un tatoo donde nadie podrá verlo.

Ella podía decir que Lizzy se estaba riendo maquiavélicamente

—Sólo asegúrate de que el bikini también lo cubra —advirtió.

—Oh, está cubierto —se carcajeó—. Puedes apostarlo.

—Me da miedo preguntar dónde te estás haciendo ese tatoo. Nos vemos Elizabeth.

—Adiós, por ahora —Lizzy colgó el teléfono.

—Rosalie, sigo sin creer que me hallas convencido de esto —se quejó Bella—. Mira los precios.

—Oh, deja de quejarte —sonrió Rosalie—. Hoy fue día de pago y aún así tenemos dinero en el banco.

—No tenía presupuesto para esto —Bella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a la rubia.

—No sé de qué tanto te quejas —gimoteó Alice—. Ganas el doble de nuestros sueldos juntos.

Bella solía sentirse culpable de su enorme cheque de pago, hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus amigas dejaban de trabajar a las cinco de la tarde y no llegaban sino hasta las nueve de la mañana. Ninguna de las dos era molestaría con llamadas a media noche, además también trabajaba los fines de semana, sí así lo requería su jefe. Edward no permitía excusas. Rosalie, Alice y los demás ejecutivos salían a las tres, los viernes y nunca trabajaban hasta las nueve, los lunes.

—Ok, no me voy a seguir quejando —sonrió Bella—Creo que probaré la ternera en salsa de champiñones —trató de no ver el precio del platillo.

Las chicas se carcajearon

—Salsa de... champiñones —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, eso —sonrió Bella.

— ¿Qué tal sí pedimos champagne espumosa? —suplicó Rosalie.

—Yo tomaré agua mineral —se apresuró a decir Bella.

—De ninguna manera —rechazó Rosalie—. Sí la tengo que pagar, lo haré.

—Es un restaurante muy elegante —comentó Alice, mirando a los alrededores—. Me gusta el aroma del jitomate, ajo, especies y aceite de oliva en...

— ¿En qué? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Rosalie y Bella, pero cuando vieron que a Alice se le había caído la quijada hasta la mesa, ambas siguieron su mirada.

_¡Oh no! ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? ¿Quién diablos hizo su reservación en este restaurante?_

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? —chilló Rosalie.

—No... No sabía —respiró Bella suavemente.

—Es ella —murmuró Alice histéricamente—, la modelo llamada Victoria no sé qué. ¿No está su cabello para morirse? Y ese vestido_, ¡Dios!,_ no me atrevería a ponérmelo. _¡To Sexy For Me!_

Bella la vio por unos segundos antes de fingió estar viendo el menú. Ella poseía una belleza exótica. Se veía como una diosa en ese vestido azul celeste, _¿Era Afrodita?_ Era mucho más hermosa en persona, las fotos no le hacían justicia. Y eso que había que había visto varias en google.

— ¿Bella? —la pellizcó Alice bajo la mesa.

— ¿Qué? —siseó.

—No vas a decir nada.

—Podemos olvidar el hecho de que nuestro jefe esté en el mismo restaurante que nosotras y ordenar, por favor.

—Necesito tomar algo —con la boca seca, Alice llamó al mesero para ordenar esa botella de champagne y una canastilla de hielos extra.

—Esto está delicioso —Bella saboreó la burbujeante champagne en sus labios—. Podría acabarme yo sola la botella —para olvidar lo mucho que le dolía ver a Edward con esa pelirroja.

— ¿Puedo probar un poco de tú ternera, por favor? —Rosalie metió su tenedor en el plato de Bella.

—Quisiera un amante con él. Que me diera toda su atención —suspiró Alice soñando.

— ¡Lo sé! —agregó Rosalie—. De seguro es muy bueno entre las sábanas.

— ¡Paren chicas! Se están comportando como unas adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser inmune a su carisma y a ese sexy cuerpo? —se quejó Rosalie—. Edward está para morirse, Bella. No puedo creer que no lo veas atractivo.

—Está de buen ver —concedió entre dientes—, Pero... ¡Es el jefe!

—Sabes que el chocolate es mi postre favorito, ¿Verdad? —masculló Alice—, pero ahora me gustaría Edward como postre —sonrió seductoramente. Rosalie la acompañó. Bella sólo quería salir de ahí. Le importaba un rábano el postre.

—Buenas noches, señoritas.

Esa voz aterciopelada la paralizó. Bella estrechó su copa en su mano. Se recordó mentalmente respirar, fuera, dentro.

—Hola señor Cullen —Alice y Rosalie dijeron con mucha efusividad.

Sus ojos estaban en Isabella, esperando a que ella levantara su rostro. Bella sintió esa mirada demandante y lentamente elevó su rostro, respondiendo cálidamente.

—Hola —sonrió sorprendida de lo fácil que había sido sonreír y más por su tono de voz.

—Hermoso ambiente —agregó Edward conversacionalmente, mirando a su alrededor.

—Imponente.

—Asombroso.

Alice y Rosalie comentaron al mismo tiempo.

—Disfruten su noche, señoritas —les ofreció su típica sonrisa torcida, una sonrisa moja bragas, antes de regresar a su mesa.

— _¡Oh my good! _—exclamó Alice, más bien casi gritó sin pena.

— ¡Por todo lo sagrado! Él vino a decir _"Hola"_ —chilló Rosalie.

Bella estaba cansada... cansada de sus amigas, cansada de Edward y su diosa exótica del sexo.

—Estoy muy celosa de ti Bella —Alice hizo un puchero.

— ¿De mí?, ¿Por qué?

—Porque ambos viajan seguido y cenan juntos, así que está noche deber ser una más para ustedes.

—Viajamos pero tenemos que trabajar —exhaló Bella algo irritada—, Y tenemos que comer... así que cenamos juntos. No es gran cosa —mintió.

—Buenas noches general Cullen, señora Cullen —saludó Bella educadamente.

—Bienvenida Isabella —sonrió la mamá de Edward, Esmerald Cullen—. Luces encantadora, querida.

—Gracias —Bella se ruborizó profundamente. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward.

Él sonrió aprobatoriamente. Sabía que ese vestido le sentaba espectacular. Se lo había comprado y regalado del Fashion Fest al que había asistido. Cuándo se lo vio a la modelo, no pudo evitar pensar que se le vería imponente a Isabella. Se lo había dado la tarde anterior. Obvio, ella lo rechazó pero la convenció para que lo usara en la fiesta de Lizzy. Bella se había quedado en shock, pues Edward eligió la talla correcta. El vestido era hermoso, por eso, había cedido a su petición.

—Nos alegra que pudiera asistir —sonrió el general Carlisle Cullen.

Excepto por las apariencias físicas, Edward y su padre eran polos opuestos. Ambos hombres tenían los ojos color verde y fuerte brazos. Edward era un poco más alto, le llevaba una cabeza más. Tenía el mismo camino recorrido. El general era más amigable, siempre sonriente y tenía un buen sentido del humor. En cambio, Edward era tenía una personalidad más reservada. Carlisle fue general en el ejército mientras su hijo cumplía su servicio en la marina. Bella sospechaba que Edward lucía sexy en su uniforme naval. Tal vez, sí algún día tenía suerte, le iba a pedir que lo vistiera para ella... Sí, cuando los cerdos vuelen ¡_Ja_!

— ¿Isabella?

—Sí, señora Cullen —se ruborizó profundamente al darse cuenta de su estado de zombi.

— ¿Qué te gustaría de beber? —sonrió.

—Una soda estaría bien, gracias.

—Edward —lo llamó su madre para pedirle que le llevara a tomar una soda.

Él asintió a su madre —Ven conmigo, Isabella —instruyó.

—La chica no está en horas de trabajo, Edward —le recordó el general.

—Lo sé padre —sonrió Edward perezosamente—. Isabella no va a irse a la alberca, ¿O sí?

—Luces hermosa —murmuró Edward al entregarle su bebida.

—Gracias —agradeció silenciosa—. Esto no es soda —le gustó el sabor de la champagne burbujeante.

—Hoy no es bueno tomar sólo soda. Es una fiesta —sus ojos devoraban su cuerpo.

—Es asombrosa —no pudo controlar su voz ronca, _¿Había sido ella?_

Edward se rió

— ¿La fiesta o la champagne?

—Ambas —realmente tenía que decir que la champagne francesa era la mejor del mundo, tan burbujeante y deliciosa.

Permanecieron al lado de la alberca, sus miradas se fundieron, marrón contra verde. Bella sintió que la copa se estaba calentando con el calor de su mano y su garganta se le había resecado.

— ¡Isabella!, ¡Isabella! Tienes que ver esto —Lizzy apareció de la nada, jalando a Bella del brazo.

— ¡Oh, feliz cumpleaños!, ¿A dónde vamos?

— ¿Puedo robarme a Bella? —le suplicó a Edward.

—Sí, seguro —fue la respuesta de Edward. Lizzy no se podía contener, estaba eufórica y lo que le sigue.

—Por favor, dime a dónde vamos —sonrió Bella, decepcionada de que la separaran de Edward.

—Tengo que enseñarte lo que Edward me compró —ella sonaba extasiada.

—Debe ser algo muy bueno. No puedo imaginarme cuando estas excitada —bromeó secamente.

Lizzy se carcajeó — ¡Mira! —abrió la puerta que conducía al garage.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado —Bella admiró el automóvil deportivo color rojo que tenía un moño azul marino, estaba muy elegante.

—No es increíble. Ahora sí, tengo mi propio auto.

—Es hermoso —suspiró Bella—. ¡Felicidades! —abrazó a Lizzy—. Ahora creo que mi regalo no será tan bueno comparado con esto.

— ¡No digas eso! —apretó el brazo de Bella—Mi hermano es extremadamente generoso y lo amo demasiado, pero eso no significa que tú tengas que competir con él, Isabella. No soy la única que piensa eso, también el resto de la familia —sonrió—. Pones tanto empeño en nuestros regalos.

—Ok —exhaló Bella—. Tú regalo está en mi auto.

—Te acompaño —Lizzy apretó aún más su brazo.

—Aquí está —le entrego el regalo perfectamente envuelto—. Espero que te guste —sonrió incómoda.

—Me va a gustar, lo sé —Lizzy arrancó el papel que envolvía su regalo—. Discúlpame —se carcajeó—, Pero me gusta recibir regalos.

—Te aseguro que a todos nos sucede lo mismo —celebró Bella al ver la expresión de Lizzy cuando terminó de arrancar la envoltura.

— ¡Wow!, es grandioso. Lo amo Isabella. Lo vi en el catalogo privado, cuesta una fortuna —acusó Lizzy.

El regalo costo una fortuna, pero _¿Qué le puedes regalar a alguien que lo tiene todo?_ El catálogo privado había sido enviado a Edward, sólo la clientela especial lo recibía. Bella siempre revisaba los catálogos para tener ideas de los regalos para la familia Cullen y amigos cercanos. Cuando vio la cartera de diseñador en el catálogo vio que tenía el nombre de Elizabeth Cullen escrito en ella. Simplemente la tenía que tener para su cumpleaños. Sí, había costado una fortuna, pero Edward siempre le regalaba cosas extravagantes y muy costosas.

—Tenía que comprarla para ti.

—Gracias, muchas gracias —Lizzy abrazó efusivamente a Bella.

—Creo que deberíamos regresar a tú fiesta —rió Bella.

—Tienes razón. Uno de estos días voy a invitarte a dar un paseo en mi nuevo bebé.

— ¡Contaré los días! —ella estaba feliz de que a Lizzy le encantará su obsequio.

Bella se movió entre los demás invitados, entablando una que otra conversación, comentando lo linda que estaba la fiesta. Se bebió una segunda copa de burbujeante champagne. La música electro pop le pareció demasiado para sus oídos, así que se alejó y caminó hasta llegar al final de la alberca. _¿Dónde estaba Edward?_ Lo había visto de un lado a otro, siendo el anfitrión perfecto. Gracias al cielo, él no había traído a la pelirroja. No creyó poder fingir en presencia de esa sexy diosa al lado de Edward.

—El clima aquí es muy frío. No dan muchas ganas de brincar en la alberca.

Ella no conocía al dueño de esa voz ronca y masculina_. Se_ _estaba haciendo el gracioso, o eso_ pensó

— ¿Se supone que debe ser gracioso? —sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Al menos te hice reír —una risa tímida apareció en el rostro de aquel chico de piel cobriza, cabello negro y ojos brillantes.

—Ese fue el comentario más tonto y ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida —Bella le dirigió una mirada de suficiencia.

—Ok —concedió—, ¿Qué hay de está?

Bella gruñó, pero eso no le impidió continuar.

—Mis amigos de allá, me dijeron que no me atrevería a hablarle a la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta.

—Entonces ve con ella, ¿Qué haces aquí conmigo? —alzó una ceja.

Él parecía decepcionado — ¿Es modestia o un rechazo?

Esos ojos negros azabache buscaron los suyos. Él era confiado, encantador y poseía esa sonrisa tímida e infantil. Realmente no lo quería alejar.

—Tengo otro aún más ridículo —sonrió, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Aquí va —le regaló otra sonrisa tímida—Me has hechizado con tú belleza, así que traspase los muros para venir a tú lado y pedir tú número telefónico para futuras referencias.

Bella se carcajeó —Debo confesar que esa no la había oído.

Él la miro por unos segundos, que parecieron eternos e incómodos. Ella lo sintió.

— ¿Qué?

—Me debes una bebida.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando te vi por primera vez, deje caer la mía.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose histéricamente —Eres muy arrogante —suspiró—. Tus frases sí que son asombrosas, nada más.

—No has venido a tomar aire fresco por qué la fiesta es cerca de la alberca.

— ¿Qué? —ahora ella estaba confundida.

— ¿Te escondes de alguien? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—No. Vine a responder una llamada —señaló su móvil con el dedo.

— ¿Tú novio? —aún sonreía a pesar de que estaba decepcionado.

—No —no quería mentir por lo que agregó—. No tengo novio.

_¿Por qué le estaba dando demasiada información a un completo extraño?_

—Qué bien yo tampoco tengo novia.

— ¿Qué debería deducir por eso?

—Estoy disponible y tú me gustas.

La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios —Chico, te mueves rápido —murmuró, tomándose el tiempo para pensar.

Él era alto, pero no tanto como Edward. Tenía músculos por doquier, seguro se pasaba horas en el gimnasio y no cabía duda que estaba dando resultado. Su cabello negro como la noche, adornaba su cabeza, brilloso como el pelaje de un caballo pura sangre; a diferencia del cabello cobrizo en corte militar de Edward.

—No me conoces —apuntó ella.

El joven de ojos negros sonrió de oreja a oreja —De acuerdo a Lizzy, tú nombre es Isabella Swan. Eres la indispensable asistente personal y secretaria de su hermano, además me advirtió de una manera no muy sutil que sí jugaba contigo, su hermano iba a desaparecerme de la faz de la tierra.

Bella se mofó — ¿Vas a la misma universidad que Lizzy?

—Sip —tomó un sorbo a su cerveza.

— ¿Y tú nombre es?

—Jacob Black, a tú servicio _Poupée_¹—se inclinó teatralmente.

—Hola Jacob Black —se carcajeó de nuevo. Disfrutaba de su simple forma de ser.

—Me gustaría volver a verte mañana —insistió.

Bella buscó en su mirada. Bebió un sorbo de champagne, que ya estaba a temperatura ambiente gracias a su calor corporal. No estaba de mal ver... era agradable, pero las apariencias engañan.

— ¿No soy un poco mayor para ti? —cuestionó ella.

Jacob echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando una sonora carcajada —Tienes veintiocho, _¿Verdad?_ Yo tengo veintiséis. Ya sé que estoy un poco viejo para estar en la universidad, pero en mi defensa, no sabía qué carrera elegir. Quería ser fotógrafo, baterista y periodista, así que me tomé tres años para probar de todo.

— ¿Y cuál fue tú elección final? —inquirió ella. Jacob parecía un baterista de alguna banda de rock.

—En tres meses tendré mi examen en la barra.

— ¡Eres abogado! —sonrió—. ¿Qué pasó con la fotografía y el periodismo? Para ser honesta, creí que eras un baterista, tienes la pinta.

Edward miraba desde la ventana del estudio de su padre, _¿De qué demonios estaban hablando por tanto tiempo?_ Sentía una punzada en el pecho cada vez que Jacob sonreía y se comía con la mirada a su secretaria. Ella no debería ser tan amigable con cualquier tipo con sonrisa deslumbrante.

Él sabía exactamente quién era Jacob Black. Ignoró la pequeña voz de su conciencia. Venía de una familia muy influyente en el ámbito político. El padre de Jacob era muy respetado en los más altos círculos. El mismo Jacob era una estrella que comenzaba a brillar en su fraternidad, un diamante en bruto. Carlisle había comentado que Jacob trabajaba muy duro.

Jacob llevó a Bella cerca de donde estaban las bebidas, le quitó su copa para ofrecerle una nueva.

—Gracias.

—Me gustaría decir que fui yo pero debo ser modesto.

Sonrió de nuevo —Muy modesto, _¿Verdad?_

—Cómo sea —arrastró dos sillas, una para él y otra para ella... le ayudó a sentarse—. He viajado un poco por el mundo, Europa, Australia y algunos lugares en Asia. Hice un reportaje a un jugador de cricket en Londres, tomé muy buenas fotografías durante todos mis viajes y descubrí que la batería era muy ruidosa —sonrió—. Así que, después de tres años de vagar decidí escoger una profesión respetable —suspiró—. Realmente me apasionan las leyes.

— ¡Wow! —exclamó Bella, estaba fascinada.

—El mundo es un lugar muy bello —musitó Jacob—. Aprendí más de mis viajes que en los salones de clase.

Bella estaba de acuerdo con él — ¿No tienes una ciudad favorita? —preguntó.

—Escocia me ha quitado el aliento —recordó—. También Turquía, Myanmar y Río de Janeiro; es inolvidable.

Bella sintió que sus orejas se calentaban.

—Me gustan las mujeres hermosas —acotó—. Y está noche no hay ninguna más hermosa que tú.

—No estoy de acuerdo... pero gracias —murmuró apenada.

—La belleza está en los ojos de quién la aprecia.

— ¿Qué tal sí la vista del observador está distorsionada? —bebió un poco de la fría y costosa champagne.

—Permite que el observador sea subjetivo.

Bella se quedó en silencio, pensando, analizando. La compañía de Jacob era terapéutica. Se había olvidado de Edward en los últimos treinta minutos.

— ¿Qué tal sí caminamos? —sugirió Jacob. Se levanto y le extendió su mano.

La propiedad de Carlisle Cullen debía ser segura. Bella sabía que Edward estaba cerca, aunque jugaba el papel de anfitrión. Él era el chaperón oficial de Lizzy y de ella.

—Me encantaría —sonrió, ofreciéndole su mano.

— ¡Isabella!

— ¿Sí señor? —su sonrisa desapareció y dejó caer su mano a su costado.

—Me gustaría hablar con usted —la voz de Edward se distorsionó.

—No estás en horas de trabajo, _¿Verdad?_ —preguntó Jacob, sin importarle demasiado la presencia y los malos modos de Edward.

—Discúlpame Jacob —murmuró silenciosa. Él no lo entendería. Tenía que estar disponible para Edward los siete días de la semana, a las veinticuatro horas. Esperó a que le señalara el camino. Edward la llevó hasta el estudio de su padre. Bella se sentía como una estudiante problema en la oficina del director.

—Jacob es el hijo de senador Billy Black —le informó.

Ella no lo sabía. Vagamente, recordó al senador. Sabía que él y el general Carlisle eran más que íntimos amigos. No tenía idea. Permaneció en silencio, pues Edward parecía un toro bravo.

— ¿Está enterada de que el senador Black está por abrir una nueva oficina?

—No —estaba confundida. No sabía que tenía eso que ver con ella.

—Sí comienzas una relación con Jacob, la prensa se va a inmiscuir en tú vida. No les va a tomar mucho tiempo saber para quién trabajas. Deducirán que estas durmiendo con Black para obtener favores políticos para quién trabajas.

— ¡Eso es absurdo! —jadeó ella.

Probablemente lo era, pero Edward no iba a admitirlo. Tenía que inventar algo para alejarla de Black. Ambos estaban muy cómodos juntos y no se necesitaba estar cerca de ellos para no darse cuenta. Sí ella era asociada a Black, su vida privada sería de dominio público para los medios de comunicación. Ese era un hecho.

—Sólo estábamos conversando —se defendió al ver que Edward permanecía en silencio.

Él se preguntaba por su novio. No podía sí quiera pensar, que su secretaría era el tipo de mujer promiscua. Debía advertirle de las consecuencias de salir con alguien de la vida política.

—Sólo quiero que sea cautelosa —advirtió él.

—No soy irresponsable —sus ojos resplandecieron—. Y es ridículo pensar que yo cambiaría... favores sexuales para beneficiarlo a usted. _¡Es absurdo!, ¡Nunca lo haría!_

—Lo sé Isabella, pero usted piensa que a la prensa le importa la vida de las personas a las que arruinan.

A ella no le importaba en ese momento. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que alejarse de Edward lo antes posible, a cualquier costo. El hecho de pensar en cambiar favores sexuales para favorecer a alguien, le causaba repulsión. Ella no era ese tipo de mujer. Lo que realmente le importaba a Edward era que ella no divulgará sus secretos ¡Cómo se atrevía!

—Discúlpeme, necesito un poco de aire fresco —dio un tirón a la puerta y salió despavorida.

**Una vez más gracias por leer está historia que por lo visto se ha convertido en una de sus favoritas... GRACIAS. **

**Agradecimientos: **

**A mi BETA María que siempre me ayuda y apoya y que ahora se tomo el tiempo para subir el capitulo por mí. **

**A las lectoras fantasma, espero q se animen a dejar su comentario como algunas ya lo han hecho. **

**A las personas que tienen la historia dentro de sus favoritas y la siguen. **

**A las chicas que dejan REVIEW A todas GRACIAS. **

**Recuerden unirse al grupo en Facebook "Alex's Fics" serán bienvenidas todas. Merezco REVIEW? **

**Alex :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo beteado por María (FFR)**

**Capítulo 5**

**_No todo lo que brilla es oro_**

* * *

**Capitulo 5. ****_No todo lo que brilla es oro._**

Bella vaciló por los alrededores de la alberca, sus ojos vislumbraron a todos los demás retorciendo el cuerpo al ritmo de la música rap.

¿Cómo se bailaba eso?

—Sí crees que vas a hacerme bailar como ellos, estás muy equivocada, _¡No pasará!_

Ella se rio

—La modestia te sienta bien —batió sus pestañas como alas de mariposa.

Desde una segunda perspectiva y con Edward fuera de la ecuación, Jacob era muy atractivo. Poseía ojos inteligentes, igual que Edward. Era guapo, igual que Edward. Con esos jeans pegados se veía muy sensual... igual que Edward.

_¡Oh! ¿A quién trataba de engañar?_

—Sí sigues mirándome de esa manera, voy a pensar que te estás enamorando de mí —los ojos de Jacob acariciaron su cuerpo.

— ¡Tú ego es colosal! —ella alzó una ceja.

Él dejó de reír y por primera vez la observaba serio.

— ¿Todo está bien con tú jefe?

_¿Por qué lo mencionaba?_

—Sí —sonrió Bella—. Él sólo se quería asegurar de que en nuestra plática no divulgara secretos a cambio de favores.

— ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que querías llevarme a la cama. Estoy ocupado hasta el martes. Puedo hacerte un espacio para el miércoles —Jacob pretendió consultar mentalmente su agenda.

Bella se carcajeó

— Jacob Black, eres alguien especial.

—Lo suficientemente especial como para que aceptes, mañana, ir a cenar —su voz se tornó un suave ronquido. Jacob se dio cuenta del torrente de emociones que corría en su mente.

_¿Ella tendría algún novio o amante?_

Edward me va a matar sí salgo con Jacob.

_¿A quién le importa?_ No voy a comprometerme... éticamente hablando. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, _¡Al diablo, a vivir la vida!_

—Esa sonrisa sensual significa que sí —inquirió Jacob.

—Sí —su sonrisa apenas formó una media luna.

—Sólo para que sepas, no beso en la primera cita —advirtió con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡No te creo! —negó con la cabeza. Él era algo más, lo sentía— Voy a tener que controlar a mis alborotadas hormonas —trató de que su voz reflejará algo de decepción.

—Vamos a caminar, ya que hace rato nos privaron de eso —Jacob le ofreció su mano.

—Seguro —Bella se sintió cómoda al enlazar su mano con la de Jacob, como sí fuera lo más natural del mundo. Caminaron por los alrededores, Jacob no dejó de hacerla reír. Observaron la brillante luna llena. Jacob le mencionó que figuras y sombras veía en ella. Ella no paro de reír, no lo podía creer.

—Hola Isabella —saludó Jane Cullen, la mayor de las hermanas de Edward. Tenía veintiséis años y Edward tenia treinta y dos— ¿Te ha abandonado mi hermano? Eso no es muy cortés de su parte.

—Hola Jane. No —sonrió Bella. Le agradaban ambas hermanas, eran amigables y cuidadosas—. Estoy con él —señaló a Jacob.

—Buenas noches, Jake —saludó Jane—. Me alegra que estés cuidando de Isabella —no pudo evitar ver sus manos entrelazadas.

—Tengo debilidad por las mujeres hermosas, ya deberías saberlo —le giñó un ojo—. Mi corazón a penas se ha recuperado de tú desprecio y por haberte casado con ese esposo por el que dices estar enamorada.

Jane rio entre dientes.

—Tiene problemas con la modestia —le advirtió a Bella—. Ve con mucho cuidado.

—Es una revelación que llega un poco tarde porque ya me he dado cuenta de ello.

—Mami tengo frío —tembló Anthony su hijo, quién cruzó sus pequeños bracitos sobre su pecho. Gotas de agua escurrían de su bañador, parecía un cachorro mojado. Muy guapo para sus cuatro añitos. — Hola Bella —sonrió tímidamente.

—Hola Tony —saludó ella—. Creo que necesitas un baño caliente con muchas burbujas.

—También pienso lo mismo —su madre lo envolvió en una esponjosa toalla y usó una más pequeña para secar el cabello rubio de Tony, igual al de ella. Era asombroso que sólo Jane se pareciera a Carlisle, cabello rubio y ojos azules, a diferencia de Elizabeth y Edward que se parecían a Esmerald, cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes.

—Esto sabe muy bien —Tony observó la mini hamburguesa de pollo que había mordido.

—Ahora, debes comer lo más que puedas —alboroto su cabello —O te vas a quedar dormido en la bañera.

—Pero aún quiero jugar con el tío Edward —se quejó el pequeño rubio.

Jane suspiró

— Creo que tú tío está ocupado.

Bella siguió la mirada de Jane. Edward estaba en la pista de baile. Sus ojos estaban centrados en el cuerpo delgado de la rubia que estaba en sus brazos. A pesar de sus tacones, la rubia le llegaba hasta el pecho. Ella sonreía como boba. Edward había caído en su encanto, pues le susurraba cerca del oído. Bella sintió como sí una data atravesara de tajo su corazón.

_¿Sentiría siempre esa tortuosa angustia cada vez que otra mujer disfrutará al estar en los brazos de Edward?_

—Que hay de nuestro paseo —murmuró Jacob cerca de su oído.

Le sonrió a Jane

—Buenas noches Tony —jugó con los cabellos del pequeño.

—Buenas noches Bella —replicó Anthony con la boca llena de hamburguesa de pollo.

— ¿Champagne querida? —Alec Vulturi acompañó a su esposa, besándola en la mejilla.

—No gracias —tomó a su hijo quién inmediatamente fue en busca de su padre — Necesitamos una ducha —sus ojos adoraron a su pequeño manojo de alegría.

—Yo lo haré —sonrió Alec— Quédate y disfruta de la fiesta.

— ¿Estás seguro Alec?, aún no has comido.

—Espérame —besó a su esposa de nuevo —Cuando menos lo pienses estaré de regreso —se fue con su hijo en brazos.

— ¿Ya comiste? —inquirió Jacob mientras guiaba a Bella hacia el buffet.

—No —a penas recordó que no había probado bocado y estaba hambrienta —Todo se ve apetecible —miró la comida sobre la mesa.

—Sé de muy buena fuente que ayudaste con el catering —comentó Jake al colocar unas brochetas en su plato.

—Siempre usamos a esta compañía para banquetes en el trabajo —musitó ella —Su comida es divina —los comentarios de Edward se le vinieron a la cabeza. Cambio de tema no deseaba recordar nada del trabajo.

Jacob le dio a probar algo de _hords'oeuvre_ en su boca.

—Mmm, salmón y pepino —rio al morder el hords'oeuvre.

—Sí —sus ojos negros como la noche, se fijaron en las profundidades de aquellas cuencas achocolatadas, Bella desvío su mirada.

Jacob le ofreció una silla.

— Gracias —colocó su plato en su regazo, sus ojos estaban fijos en el contenido de este. —Eso estuvo divino —Bella puso su plato vacío en la mesa y tomó su copa para beber algo de champagne.

— ¿Postre? —ofreció Jacob.

Bella estaba a punto de aceptar cuando se dio cuenta de que un hombre de cabello cobrizo caminaba en su dirección. Casi se ahoga con el champagne, sus ojos seguían los movimientos de su tormento, hasta que se detuvo frente a ella. Él le ofreció su brazo, su corazón dejó de latir.

_¡Diablos, él hace temblar mis rodillas!_

— ¿Baila? —mantuvo su brazo extendido para no darle opción a rechazarlo. Ella se rehusó a tomar su manos, se rehusó a levantar la mirada... temblaba como gelatina ante la ola de excitación entre sus piernas

—Yo... no puedo bailar —replicó algo decepcionada. Qué no daría ella por estar en sus brazos.

Edward pensó que ella estaba mintiendo, pero cuando la vio removerse en su lugar, sus ojos perdían brillo, creyó que estaba siendo honesta.

—Sólo se trata de poner un pie delante del otro, es simple —murmuró.

Ella observó a las parejas en la pista de baile. Parecía sencillo. Aunque no sólo se trataba de poner un pie frente al otro, se movían con gracia.

—Vamos —ordenó y la tomó de la mano para que esta vez no tuviera opción a rechazarlo.

Bella volteó a ver a Jacob, quién asintió y le giñó un ojo coquetamente.

—Sólo sigue mis pasos Isabella —literalmente, la cargo de su asiento.

Su mano se cerró entre la suya, lava y adrenalina corrían por sus venas.

—Voy a avergonzarlo, señor Cullen.

—Lo dudo, usted nunca me decepciona —enredó sus brazos en torno a su pequeña cintura, manteniendo una distancia respetable entre sus cuerpos—. Ponga sus brazos alrededor de mí cuello —instruyó.

_¡Egocéntrico!_

Algunas veces, deseaba golpear aquel rostro arrogante y perfecto. Fuera de lugar. Temblorosa obedeció, sus ojos picaban por perderse en los profundidades de aquellas esmeraldas cálidas. Bella trato de concentrarse en la música para que el ritmo dictara sus movimientos, pero cuando la palma de Edward bajo peligrosamente a su espalda baja, perdió la cordura. Ese roce de piel tan simple hizo que el deseo brotara de sus poros.

_¿Lo sentiría él también?_

—Esté vestido le sienta muy bien—la elogió Edward, sus ojos se posaron en su rostro bebiendo su joven belleza.

—Gracias —balbuceó.

Él sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando acaricio la tibia piel femenina. Le tomó por sorpresa su reacción, tuvo que fingir indiferencia. Le había robado el aliento. Su piel de porcelana le invitaba a recorrer cada centímetro de ella y esos ojos marrones tan expresivos, sus tacones hacían que sus piernas parecieran no tener fin. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido con pequeños broches de platino.

Bella sonrió nerviosa.

Su sonrisa era atrayente, complementaba su aparente pena. Hizo que el calor se acumulará en su vientre. El deseo se extendió en su interior como fuego ardiente. Deseaba poder desprender esos broches y soltar sus ondas castañas para que cayeran libres sobre la piel de porcelana de su espalda.

— ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? —su voz fue suave, nerviosa y sexy. Sus miradas se fundieron y el corazón de Edward hizo un pequeño salto mortal.

_ ¡Maldición!_

—Sí —murmuró con voz ronca. La apretó contra su pecho para evitar que ella viera el deseo reflejado en sus ojos.

Bella inhaló. Se permitió descansar su mejilla sobre el pecho de Edward. A través de su camisa de seda sintió la calidez de su cuerpo y sus músculos levemente marcados. Lucía tan adorable. Sí sólo fuera de ella, se regaño mentalmente por ese pensamiento.

Edward necesitaba más de ella. Sus miradas volvieron a fundirse. Nada más existía, sólo ellos y la suave música. Sus dedos recorrieron costa arriba la piel entre sus hombros, haciendo que su carne temblará. Ella quería más, inconscientemente se rozó contra su cuerpo, apretando sus brazos a su alrededor.

_¿Edward acaba de gruñir? _

Cada terminación nerviosa de ella estaba centrada en él. La forma en que sus cuerpos se amoldaban era deliciosa, provocadora. Su colonia mezclada con su esencia masculina y su embriagador aliento en su cuello, como un beso fantasma, le causaron un espasmo entre sus piernas... _¿Qué era eso?_

Se decepcionó cuando la canción finalizó.

—Gracias —su tono de voz denotó desesperación.

—No creo que pueda convencerla de otro baile —dijo Edward con dificultad.

—Jacob...

—Está bien —chasqueó él, su voz se escuchó tensa. Edward retiró las manos de Bella de su cuello y la guió de regreso a Jacob.

—Me sorprende que él te haya dejado —bromeó Jacob —Pensé que te iba a monopolizar la noche entera.

—Él puede, algunas veces ser un caballero —sonrió. Agarró su copa con champagne y la bebió de un jalón. Bailar con Edward la había dejado sedienta. Qué no daría por estar de nuevo entre sus brazos o en su cama.

—Fascinante. He visto tus ojos toda la noche, pero nunca vi que se oscurecieran como ahora y ese brillo radiante. Es indescriptible, parecen chocolate oscuro fundido —la voz de Jacob la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco

— Puedes hacer una fortuna, sí consigues que las mujeres te paguen por cada línea ordinaria que dices.

Reprimió una sonrisa cuando vio a Lizzy y a su novio James Morrison recargados en la alberca demasiado acaramelados. Bella busco con la mirada a Edward, quién no muy lejos, se dirigió directo hacia la feliz pareja.

—_ ¡Oh mi! _—Bella se rio entre dientes, Jacob siguió su mirada.

—Ese hombre debería conseguirse una vida —suspiró él.

_Él tiene una vida muy activa._

Bella y Jacob podían escuchar la conversación desde donde estaban, a pesar de la música.

— ¡Hey dude! —saludó James incómodo.

—Mi nombre es Edward —el intruso siseó ácidamente.

Bella se compadeció del indefenso James Morrison.

—Elizabeth —regañó Edward. —Espero que algún día salgas con alguien que deje los pañales y tenga los pantalones bien puestos.

Bella miro por los alrededores y cada joven presente llevaba los pantalones bajo las caderas, pobre James.

—Edward —se levantó Lizzy. —Estás avergonzando a James frente a todos.

— ¡Lo voy a sacar de aquí sí no mantiene las manos alejadas de ti! —amenazó Edward.— Sé que tienes dieciocho años, pero tenemos invitados. Ejerce cierto decoro Elizabeth.

Lizzy observó a su hermano, con mucha calma, lo más posible hasta que finalmente bajó la mirada. Edward era imposible, pero ella no se atrevía a retarlo, mucho menos cuando utilizaba ese tono de voz que había utilizado.

Bella decidió rescatar a Lizzy.

—Jacob —sonrió y se levantó. —Me voy a despedir. Nos vemos... mañana —Bella evitó esos ojos negros y brillantes.

—Y ya me estás botando —el tono de Jake era decepción pura.

—No por mucho tiempo —sonrió.

—Hasta mañana —le giñó un ojo y se fue.

—Prometiste mostrarme todos tus regalos —Bella le sonrió a Lizzy ignorando a su jefe.

La expresión en los ojos de Edward se suavizó. Sabía lo que su secretaria estaba haciendo. Se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir una sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en sus labios.

—Sí, vamos —sonrió Lizzy uniendo su brazo al de Bella—. ¿Vienes James? —le ofreció su brazo libre.

—Lo que dije fue enserio —Edward bloqueó a James. — ¡Tenlo en cuenta! —miró al joven nervioso. Sí sus ojos fueran pistolas, ya le hubiera disparado.

—Sí, Edward —tartamudeó James, caminando a un lado del gran hombre.

—Gracias —susurró Lizzy—. Desearía que Edward no sobre reaccionara —gruñó.

—Él sólo lo hace por tú bien —Bella le sonrió a James, disculpándose por la actitud de Edward. Sabía que él protegía a su hermana, pero su pensamiento de la edad media no ayudaba demasiado.

—No estábamos teniendo sexo o algo parecido —murmuró James avergonzado.

—No es que no hayamos tenido sexo —las mejillas de Lizzy se tiñeron de un rojo brillante como la grana.

Bella se carcajeó

—No necesitan justificarse conmigo.

—Desearía que fueras mí hermana —suspiró la cobriza — Jane también está a favor de Edward y nuestros padres sólo lo dejan jugar como el...

— ¿Hermano mayor? —sonrió Bella.

—No es gracioso —se carcajeó Lizzy y James la siguió.

La noche siguiente, Bella había disfrutado completamente la cena y la compañía de Jacob. Él la llevó a un elegante restaurante de comida italiana en el bajo Manhattan. Le gustó que él no tratara de impresionarla. Había investigado a Jacob y a su familia por internet antes de ir a cenar. Los Black eran una familia, muy influyente. Tenían presencia en los círculos políticos del país. Jacob habia nacido en una familia de considerable poder y riqueza, generaciones y generaciones de políticos antes de que sí quiera naciera su padre.

Después de su cita, Jacob bajó antes del coche para ayudar a Bella a salir. Camino con ella hasta la puerta principal.

—Gracias por la encantadora velada —inclinó su cabeza, sus labios se rozaron suavemente.

—Creí que no besabas en la primera cita —le recordó Bella, sus labios aún estaban cerca.

—Sí, pero está es nuestra segunda cita. Juro que esté es el segundo viaje hasta tú casa.

—Tienes razón —rio Bella. Se acercó más a Jacob, separó sus labios, invitándolo a profundizar más el roce de sus bocas.

Se sentía a salvo al lado de Jacob. Él nunca la forzaría a hacer algo que ella no quisiera o deseara. Le gustaba y sus besos eran agradables.

— ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo? —lo invitó al separar sus labios de los de Jacob.

Jacob busco en sus ojos, ella sonreía. No habia señal de que pasarían una noche de pasión entre sus sábanas.

—Eso es lo único que ofreces, ¿O me equivoco?

—Sólo me acuesto con un hombre después de la tercera cita —bromeó Bella.

Jake echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose audiblemente.

—Vamos a tomar ese trago —colocó su brazo sobre sus hombros, abrió la puerta y dejó que ella entrara primero.

Sin saberlo y ajenos como pareja, el coche de Edward estaba estacionado frente al apartamento de Bella... observando.

_Voy a matarlo con mis propias manos._

Edward golpeó el tablero de su volvo, sacó su móvil. Debía llamar a Bella, utilizaría cualquier excusa del trabajo para hablar con ella.

* * *

**Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste mucho, no tenía contemplado subirlo pero me deje llevar por las presiones jeje. Broma pero enserio espero les agrade y nos vemos el próximo fin de semana. Recuerden unirse al grupo en facebook, serán bienvenidas.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

_**A mi BETA María.**_

_**A las lectoras fantasmas que han hecho aparición, pronto respondere sus comentarios, por ahora no he tenido tiempo :D espero su comprensión.**_

_**A las nuevas lectoras.**_

_**A las que dejan REVIEW y a las que tienen esta historia como sus favorita y la siguen.**_

_**¿Merezco Review?**_

_**Alex :3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es una loca idea de mi cabeza que he decidido comparir con ustedes. ¡Dí no al plagio!_

**Capitulo 6**

**(Sin betear)**

**Tokio, ciudad antigua y milenaria.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6. Tokio, ciudad antigua y milenaria.**

—Debo contestar —gimió Bella, empujándo a Jacob, no podía escapar de sus brazos. Ese tono de su móvil era inconfundible y debía responder, sí no Troya ardería.

—No... —los labios de Jacob seguía saboreándola, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo.

—Lo siento —en un ágil movimiento se separó de él—. Tengo que hacerlo —Bella se apresuró a buscar su móvil dentro de su bolso, apartándose considerablemente de Jacob. La llamada fue desviada directo al buzón de voz. Gruñó por lo bajo. Ahora ella tenía que llamar a Edward. Iba a marcar cuando su móvil volvió a sonar.

—¡Isabella! —gruñó Edward.

—Sí, lo siento. Mi móvil estaba en mi bolso —y tenía que separarme de los incontenibles labios de Jacob.

Pensando en Jacob, él se acerco a ella por detrás. Posó sus brazos alrededor de su cadera y sus labios iniciaron un voyage (1) por la longitud de su cuello, dejándo besos húmedos ahí. Ella se alejó, era demasiado para sus sentidos. Apartó delicadamente sus manos de su cuerpo. Sus cuencas achocolatadas, le suplicaron que se comportara. Debía poner su completa atención a la llamada. Edward aventó varias preguntas, que ella respondio eficientemente.

Cinco minutos después, se despidió de él y finalizó la llamada.

.

.

.

Edward tenía la maquiavelica intención de arruinar los planes de cama de Bella. Le fue extremadamente placentero cuando marcó su teléfono.

—¡Isabella!

—Sí, señor Cullen —dudó Bella, esperando a que él continuará hablando.

—Necesitamos ir a Japón, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría hacer los arreglos para el viaje?

¿Nosotros? Su corazón latió a la velocidad del aleteo de un pequeño colibrí.

Bella suspiró silenciosamente. Ahora que he conocido a alguien—. Es un país con visa de entrada fácil —pensó en alto—. El píloto va a necesitar sólo tres horas para la inspección antes del vuelo. Llenar el avión con combustible y el papeleo llevará un día —calculó Bella—. Podremos partir mañana en la tarde —trató de disimular la decepción en su voz. Jacob la quería ver la próxima noche.

Edward golpeó levemente el tablero del volvo. Él podía ir sólo a ese viaje. No necesitaba a su secretaria para propósitos administrativos, simplemente la quería a su lado por una razón que no se atrevía a aceptar, aún.

—Me voy a ver con un ingeniero aeronáutico que habla más rápido que la velocidad de la luz —justificó Edward—. Así que quiero que tome notas y carruaje consigo una grabadora —agregó.

Cómo podía mantener su rostro recto tras decir semejante mentira, no sabía. Su habilidad para procesar información no estaba dañada. De hecho era considerado un hombre con gran capacidad de procesamiento de datos en su cabeza. A él le sorprendió que su secretaria no se diera cuenta, al fin y al cabo iban a viajar a otro país.

—Vamos a ir a Tokio —corroboró Bella.

—Sí, a Shibuya —confirmó Edward. Bella asintió. Siempre le pasaba llamadas de una empresa privada desde ese lugar.

—Siento la interrupción —sonrió ella, disculpándose. Guardó su móvil en su cartera.

—Creo que no hemos perdido el tiempo —Jacob atrajó a Bella de nuevo a sus brazos.

—No se suponía que nos estuviéramos besando en nuestra primera cita —le recordó Bella.

—Pero sí fuiste tú la que me besó —la corrigió.

Bella desvío la mirada, apenada. Había sido ella la que había iniciado el beso. Jacob ya se había despedido. Ella fue la que se acercó a él, cerrando sus ojos, ofreciéndole sus tentadores labios.

—Pero no me quejo —sonrió inocente. Rozó sus labios hasta que ella los separó permitiéndole la entrada a su boca. Bella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Edward? De seguro, estaba pasando la noche con aquella modelo brasileña antes de partir hacia Japón.

—Dime que no hay un hombre en tú vida —masculló Jacob con voz ronca.

¿Edward cuenta?

—No tengo una relación por el momento.

—Bueno —sonrió abiertamente—, me gusta como suena eso —la boca de Jacob descendió de nuevo sobre la de ella. La besó, profundizando aún más el movimiento de sus labios, enredó su lengua, saboreándola sin recato. Sabía a melocoton, dulce. La estrechó contra su cuerpo y cuando Bella pensó que la iba a llevar a la cama, él se detuvo.

—Debo irme —sin muchas ganas se separó de ella. Él le sonrió, descendiendo sus manos a los costados de la castaña. Bella abrió de par en par sus ojos. Se preguntaba el por qué de su repentino cambio ¿Era una pésima besadora?, ¿sabría que estaba pensando en otro hombre? Más preguntas pasaron por su cabeza.

¡Lee mentes!

—No soy un santo —suspiró Jacob—. Sí continuo besandote, no seré capaz de detenerme —advirtió.

—Lo siento —ella se separó, aumentando la distancias entre ellos.

Jacob rio—. Me gustas, Bella —hablaba en serio—. Eres la mujer más hermosa.

Edward no piensa lo mismo.

—Y por eso quiero volver a verte —afirmó—. Sólo para que lo sepas, no sólo quiero llevarte a la cama, bueno... Mentiría sí te dijera, que no quiero hacerlo —sonrió—. Quiero hacerte el amor, pero sólo cuando estés lista —sus pulgares acariciaron sus mejillas.

—Voy a... Ausentarme por unos días —comenzó Bella—. Y...yo...

—¡Hey!, sí vas a rechazarme por lo menos sé honesta.

—¡No! —negó ella—. Es por trabajo. También me agrada tú compañía —mintió, se maldijó internamente.

—Querías verme mañana, pero no se sí tenga tiempo. ¿Puedo llamarte cuando vuelva? —cerró su mano en torno a la de él, que aún seguía en su mejilla.

Los ojos de Jacob brillaron de ¿esperanza?—. Me gustaría, Bella —exhaló pesadamente.

Ella tenía que comenzar a vivir, de nuevo. Habia determinado sacar a Edward de su sistema. Odiaba tener que usar a Jacob para llevarlo a cabo. ¡Era despreciable! Pensaba que estaba muy mal, aún así salir con Jacob le ayudaría a olvidar a su jefe.

—Me gustaría volver a verte —declaró Bella, evitando sus ojos. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió para que Jacob se fuera—. Te llamaré —su voz, una promesa.

—Buen viaje —sonrió Jacob, se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de ella.

Él era muy dulce y atento. Tenía que hacerlo mejor—. Gracias, Jacob —enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso. Deleitado por su inhibición, la estrechó en sus brazos. El beso se tornó más necesitado. Cuándo sus manos descendieron hasta sus caderas, Bella lo empujó gentilmente, sonriendo tímida.

Jacob suspiró, juntando su frente con la de ella—. Estaré esperando tú llamada.

—Gracias por tan encantadora velada —sonrió.

—Hasta luego —le devolvió la sonrisa, girando sobre su propio eje camino hasta su automóvil.

Ni Bella o Jacob reconocieron el familiar volvo negro que estaba estacionado frente al edificio. Bella permaneció al marco de la puerta, esperando a que Jacob se fuera. Cuándo el partió, inmediatamente le marcó al piloto de Edward. Mañana en la mañana se ocuparía de las reservaciones del hotel. Era claro que Edward ya tenía planeadas las juntas con aquel ingeniero. Obtendría esa información de él.

A Edward le complació que Jacob no pasará la noche con Isabella. Era difícil de creer que, hubieran tenido un encuentro íntimo en tan corto período de tiempo. Al verlo besar a su secretaria, hubiera querido salir del volvo para romperle cada uno de sus huesos a Black. Aborreció que fuera Isabella la que prolongará el beso, gastando su tiempo, que bien podría haber estando ocupando en arreglar todos los detalles de su viaje.

...

A medio día del día siguiente, Edward estaba presionado y ocupado. Recibió la visita de una de sus dos personas menos favoritas del mundo, Mike Newton, de la CIA.

—Isabella, podría llevarse la chaqueta de Mike. Hace mucho calor —instruyó Edward.

Ella observó el aire acondicionado, estaba al máximo, aún así obedeció a su jefe.

Mike miró a Edward con recelo.

—Gracias, Isabella —él la quitó, sin muchas ganas.

—Un placer, señor Newton —tomó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero.

—¿Aún eres paranoico, Edward? —se mofó Mike—. ¡No traigo cámaras escondidas en mí chaqueta!

—No puedo dejar de ser cauteloso, el 'Tío Sam' siempre está entrometiendo sus narices en mis negocios, Mike. Esa es la razón por la que estás aquí, ¿no es así? Cómo cuando buscan armamento de destrucción masiva en Irak para justificar su invasión en Medio Oriente.

Mike se removió incómodo—. Estoy aquí, para hablar de tú nuevo prototipo, Edward.

—¿Enserio? —Edward sonrió fríamente—. Habla Mike.

Mike trató de descifrar los ojos de Edward, pero no pudo. Su mirada no reflejaba nada —Queremos una demostración.

Edward bebió café, tomándose su tiempo—. Aún sigo con las pruebas del prototipo.

—Hay rumores de que ya tienes compradores en Medio Oriente —retó Mike.

Él colocó la taza sobre su escritorio. Sabía que Mike estaba en misión de búsqueda, en otras palabras, estaba espíando.

Apostaba que sí lo revisará, encontraría una grabadora camuflajeada dentro de su ropa.

Traía una cámara en su chaqueta y ahora sólo tendría una vista de su sensual secretaria.

—Linda asistente —Mike interrumpió sus pensamientos, como sí pudiera leer su mente.

Edward sonrió. Sabía que Mike quería sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Ella está fuera de tú alcance —advirtió Edward.

—¡Oooh, que susceptible!

—Tienes razón, Mike —lo miró ácidamente—. ¿Presumes qué sí seduces a mi secretaria, ella podría darte el prototipo de mi diseño?

Mike se recarcargó en en respaldo del asiento, una sonrisa descarada se curvó en sus labios—. Ella es muy... sexy.

Edward se levantó como un león furioso, celoso, que marca su territorio y defiende a su hembra de cualquier lobo. Estaba dispuesto a sacarlo a patadas de su oficina—. Creo que tú misión espía ha terminado, Mike.

—¡Espera! —él pretendía extender su estadía.

—Tienes treinta minutos. Soy un hombre muy ocupado.

—Mira... nosotros... queremos ser la primera opción de tú lista de compradores.

Edward se sentó en el filo de su escritorio, frente a Mike; su mirada fría como un iceberg y expresión dura. El agente de la CIA se removió en su asiento como vil rata—. El 'Tío Sam' no estaba interesado en mí cuando sólo era un joven ambicioso con buenas ideas —siseó.

Él recordaba todo, claramente, como sí hubiera pasado ayer. Como él, orgullosamente, le había mostrado sus diseños y prototipos a los altos mandos del pentágono. Ellos se burlaron en su cara, lo despreciaron. Sólo tenía veintidós años, edad en la cuál todo se toma desde el punto más sensible, miedo a las críticas y al ridículo. Edward no se dio por vencido, tan fácilmente, pues hizo una carrera fuera del ejército. Sí el pentágono no estaba interesado en su potencial, entonces se beneficiaria del sector privado.

Edward patentó sus diseños. Convocó a una espectacular conferencia de prensa para mostrar la venta de su diseño industrial al mundo. El sector privado le aplaudió su innovación, pero sobre todo los bajos costos de construcción.

El nuevo aeroplano a control remoto ahorraría billones dr dólares en lo que se refería a diseños cartográficos, mapas satélitares y topografía aérea. A la tierna edad de veintidós años, Edward se había convertido en uno de los multi-millonarios más jóvenes del país, después de patentar su 'simple' aeroplano de 'juguete'.

—Tú petición ha sido debidamente anotada y tomada en cuenta. Adiós —ellos no iban a controlarlo. Él podía elegir el precio y elegir al comprador, ¡lastima!

**.**

**.**

**.**

El segundo visitante, en su oficina, fue un sospechoso ciudadano de Medio Oriente. Parecía un hombre muy, pero muy, rico. Él le informó a Edward que su cliente era un hombre con más poder y fortuna que él, y que estaba muy interesado en su último prototipo. Los nuevos aeroplanos podían hacer un mapa marino, hasta llegar al fondo marino, detectar minas subterráneas y embarcaciones enemigas, incluidos los submarinos.

Edward analizó al hombre que estaba en su oficina. Intuía que era sirio. Lo bueno es que despistaba al 'Tío Sam' pues sí no, ahora lo estarían interrogado por vender armamento al gobierno de Siria. Él era muy selectivo con el 'tipo' de países a los cuales consideraba 'clientes'. La Comunidad Internacional rechazaba las atrocidades cometidas por el gobierno sirio contra sus conciudadanos. Unos días antes, Edward había leído un artículo que relataba la desgarradora historia de una jovencita que fue torturaba y violada varias veces por haber hablado mal del gobierno, exponiendo los crímenes contra la humanidad.

La integridad de Edward no le permitía tomar a esté caballero como parte de su 'clientela'. Algo en ese hombre, llamado Muhammad, no le daba confianza y su instinto nunca le había fallado.

—Tal vez, esto le ayude a cambiar de opinión —el árabe le entregó un pedazo de papel cuando vio que Edward no estaba interesado. El dinero no iba a comprar su integridad, pero la curiosidad pudo en el, así que, abrió el papel para ver cuánto ofrecía el 'misterioso' cliente.

Él se sorprendió silenciosamente. La cifra escrita era cinco veces más de lo que su propio país estaba dispuesto a pagar. Sí Edward no tuviera honor, en un abrir y cerrar se ojos hubiera aceptado. Se levantó con la misma expresión de desinterés en su rostro. Le regresó el papel a Muhammad.

—Gracias —educadamente, Edward rechazó la propuesta—, pero aún no he probado mí último diseño y no lo pondré en el mercado, hasta que esté completamente terminado —Edward regresó a su escritorio, apretó el botón del intercom—. Mí secretaria le mostrará la salida —le informó sin más.

Él no fue deshonesto con el hombre árabe, pues aún no había hecho las pruebas correspondientes a su último diseño. Esa era la razón por la que tenía que ir a Japón. Necesitaba ver al experto de ese país, para que su prototipo no sobrecalentara los sistemas de control a distancia. También quería que su amigo le ayudará a implemetar una nueva tecnología que le permitiera hacer experimentos en la corteza de la tierra. Enojado y frustrado consigo mismo, decidió hacer un último intento por su cuenta, antes de viajar a Japón esa misma tarde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella brincó en su lugar cuando escuchó algo parecido a una explosión proveniente de la parte alta de la oficina de Edward. Como la velocidad de la luz, ella entró a la oficina sin llamar, era la única que podía hacerlo en caso de una emergencia, y está lo era.

La puerta secreta estaba tras una pintura sin chiste. Sólo podía entrar Edward, ella y dos ingenieros en sistemas de su confianza, pues contaba con un lector de retina, invento propio de Cullen Co.

Se paró frente a la pintura y en menos de tres segundos el lector de retina la identificó. La habitación estaba llena de humo.

—¡Edward!

Él estaba en el suelo, no respondía a su llamado, presa del pánico. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, toció audiblemente. El humo y el aroma a plástico quemado llenaron sus pulmones.

Le dio unas palmadas en los hombros—. ¿Está bien? —gentil, acaricio su rostro en busca de cualquier herida.

—Me llamaste Edward.

¿Lo había hecho? Sus mejillas se tiñeron escarlata, ¿importaba a estás alturas? En sus pensamientos él era 'Edward', cuando discutían y cuando él... le hacía el amor en sus sueños eróticos. Podía guardar la imagen de su pecho desnudo y atlético, sus ojos reflejaban pasión y deseo... moría por besarlo, probar esos tentadores labios... ¡Regresa a la realidad, Isabella!

Le dolían las rodillas por el impacto contra el duro suelo, todo por estar a su lado; siempre. Aún permanecía en esa posición incómoda, seguro había dos grandes hoyos en sus medias en esa parte de su anatomía. Sí la viera Alice, ¡trágame tierra!

—¿Está intentando explotar el edificio entero? —acusó ella, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Edward tomó ambas manos de Bella, y con su mismo peso la ayudó a levantarse.

—Muy bien sabe que ésta habitación está aislada —se defendió—. Puede absorber el impacto de cualquier explosión.

Ella le dirigió una mirada incrédula. Ésta habitación era el lugar de 'juegos' de su jefe. Él conducía las pruebas de sus prototipos y experimentada con materiales explosivo. Sólo él, su arquitecto, algunos constructores y ella sabían que ese lugar podía aguantar la explosión de diez toneladas de explosivo. Lo único que sabía del edificio, por parte de Edward, era que era un lugar 'muy' seguro. No sabía a que se refería exactamente.

—Desearía que otros fueran los que hicieran las pruebas de su prototipo —murmuró, al ver los restos de algo que parecía un murciélago de metal.

Ella odiaba ese tipo de animales horribles, la hacían temblar. Sólo podía pensar en todo el dinero mal gastado, según ella, pero a su jefe le importaba un rábano.

—Sea cautelosa, Isabella —sonrió cínico—. Alguien puede pensar que le importo, y usted y yo sabemos lo mucho que detesta a su insoportable jefe.

Bella desvío su mirada, incómoda por la situación y las palabras de Edward. No estaba equivocado, pues en varias ocasiones lo había pensado y hasta dicho.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —inquirió con voz ronca. Lo examinó, en busca de alguna fractura o algo más.

—Sí —respondió distraído—. Creo que tendré que re-diseñar el circuito de programación —observó los restos de varios meses de trabajo.

—Tiene sangre bajo su barbilla —apuntó ella. Él debió haberse cortado por el impacto de la explosión. Bella agarró una toalla de papel, la mojó con un poco de agua caliente y limpio la sangre reseca bajo su barbilla. Ella hizo una mueca mientras Edward admiraba su rostro de muñeca de porcelana.

—Listo —susurró. Su mirada se encontró con la de él. El tiempo pareció detenerse.

El verde cálido de sus cuencas, como el césped al amanecer, ahora eran de un verde masciso y brillante, como el de las esmeraldas. Sus ojos marrones también habían cambiado de color, más oscuros, como chocolate líquido. Las púpilas de ambos estaban dilatadas. Bella trató de disfrazar su vulnerabilidad. Lo único que deseaba era que él la besará, pero como no sucedía, decidió retirarse—. Creo que... debo marcharme para que pueda recoger esto —murmuró ella, rompiendo la conexión entre ellos. Su suave voz, trajó de vuelta a la realidad a Edward. Él parpadeo una y otra vez, ella salió, sin mirar a atrás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Sam, es un placer volver a verte —sonrió Edward cálidamente a su amigo, al cual no había visto desde hacía tiempo.

—Edward —Sam se inclinó—, bienvenido de nuevo a Tokio —sus ojos se desviaron a la sensual castaña que acompañaba a Edward Cullen. Él se caracterizaba por estar acompañado de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo.

—Sam, ella es mí asistente, Isabella Swan. Isabella, el es Sam Uley.

—Bienvenida señorita Swan —se inclinó frente a ella—. Espero que su estadía en nuestro país, sea placentera.

Los ojos de Sam reflejaban confianza, eran amigables. Bella no sabía sí el estaba siendo amable o tenía alguna otra intención baja la manga. También se preguntaba por qué Edward la habia traído sólo para tomar notas. El caballero frente a ella parecía dominar perfectamente el inglés, tenía buena pronunciación y elocuencia.

—Buen día, señor Uley —ella no sabía sí inclinarse o extenderle la mano.

Él volvió a inclinarse—. No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, llámame simplemente Sam —sonrió.

—Gracias, Sam —imitó a Edward—. Llámame Bella.

Edward permaneció serio a su lado. Él decidió rescatar a su asistente—. Nos vamos a tú oficina, Sam —colocó su brazo en la espalda baja de Bella para guiarla hasta la limo que Sam había rentado para ellos.

Sam estaba acostumbrado al estilo extravagante de vida de Edward, pues cuando él viajó a New York se hóspedo con él. Una limo con chófer propio siempre estuvo a su disposición, cortesía de Edward Cullen para todos sus invitados internacionales. Era tiempo de que él le devolviera el favor.

Al pasear por las calles llenas de Tokio, Edward se fijo que un sedan negro venía siguiéndolos desde que salieron del aeropuerto, venía tras el auto de su equipo de seguridad. A penas y le prestó atención a Sam, quién le estaba contando a Bella la historia de la ciudad. Ella estaba muy atenta a lo que Sam decía.

—Sí el tiempo se los permite, Edward podría llevarte a Shinkansen —sugirió Sam.

—¿Shinkansen? —repitió Bella.

—El tren más rápido — respondió Edward—. Le llaman tren bala por acá —se rio—, porque corre a la velocidad de doscientas millas por hora —de nuevo, Edward miro por su hombro, preocupado, a pesar de que aparentaba estar relajado.

—Y ahí está nuestro más famoso monumento histórico, Shinjuku —agregó Sam, orgullosamente. Bella siguió el dedo índice para encontrarse con un monumento majestuoso.

—Noches entretenidas, sí te gusta —sonrió Sam al ver los aparadores de ropa de diseñador.

Bella sonrió, no sabía sí tendría tiempo para ir de compras y menos con su jefe absorbedor de tiempo. Algunas veces, Edward le daba tiempo para disfrutar un poco del viaje pero otras veces era trabajar, trabajar y trabajar.

—Recuerdas la película 'Lost in translation'.

—Sip —asintió Bella. Habia visto esa película con su novio, ¡qué tiempos aquellos!

—Arriba en el penthouse —apuntó Sam—, se encuentra el bar 'New York' con la mejor vista de la ciudad. Desde esa película, se volvió famoso y por eso todos los que vistan Tokio vienen a tomar bebidas aquí.

—Ya veo —murmuró Bella, sin saber que más responder. Se preguntaba a quién estaba mandando textos, Edward.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras continuaban su viaje por la ciudad de Tokio, Edward seguía en guardia, revisando sí el sedan los seguía siguiendo, y sí aún los seguía. Su equipo de seguridad siempre viajaba con él y está no era la excepción. Iban tras la limo que Sam había rentado.

—Sam, que tal sí nos detenemos a tomar algo.

Isabella volteó asombrada. Normalmente, él no estaba de humor social antes de cualquier junta, ¿estaba pasando? Ella no era la única sorprendida, también lo estaba Sam.

—Seguro, nos detendremos en 'Sato', ahí tienen tú wisky favorito.

Después, Edward no volvió a decir nada. El vehículo giró hacia la derecha, una y dos cuadras. Le envió un texto al jefe de seguridad, dándole instrucción de detenerse en el siguiente semáforo.

—Isabella —Edward le apretó la muñeca. Su tono de voz la asustó, estaba preocupado, ¿algo pasaba?—, quiero que regreses al hotel con Sam, por favor.

—¿Al hotel?

Sam y Bella hablaron al mismo tiempo. Ella lo observaba escribir textos a la velocidad de la luz, era multitareas. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Sam, hay cambio de planes —dijo Edward—. Llévate a mi secretaria al hotel, te llamaré en una hora.

—¡Edward! —volvió a llamarlo por su nombre, ¿cuál era la urgencia? Ella debía estar enterada de todo, ese era su trabajo. No conocía a Sam, ¿por qué el cambio se planes?—. ¿A dónde va? —susurró—. No... quiero regresar al hotel, quiero ir... contigo

* * *

**Hola queridas lectoras ya sé que las he tenido muy abandonadas con está historia pero hay dos cosas, la primera creo que me quede sin BETA por lo que pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos, segundo creo que me he bloqueado para sacar más capítulos, todo porque mi nuevo trabajo me absorbe demasiado y como tengo otras historias que escribir, no me doy abasto.**

**La próxima actualización es para dentro de quince días. Lo siento.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**A las chicas que dejan su review. Pronto les responderé cuando me de un tiempo.**

**A las lectoras fantasmas que espero que algun día se animen a dejar huella en un comentario.**

**A las que siguen y tiene la historia como su favorita.**

**A las lectoras nuevas.**

**Pueden unirse a mi grupo "Alex's Fics" para estar enteradas de mis historias.**

**MEREZCO REVIEW!**

**ALEX DE GREY**


End file.
